


Supernatural One-Shots

by meganlpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: A collection of one-shots for "Supernatural"Also posted on Tumblr(meganlpie) and Wattpad(MegLPie)





	1. Occasionally Clumsy (Arthur Ketch)

Arthur Ketch was confused. For one of the first times in his hunting life, he was absolutely perplexed. He didn't understand how someone could be so graceful and lithe when chasing down or hunting monsters, but then turn around and be so hopelessly clumsy in their day to day life. And yet, there you were.

                Ketch had met you when the Winchesters called you in as back up. The hunt was a particularly rough witch hunt. A newly formed coven of witches who didn't have a true grasp of their powers was terrorizing a small city. The boys called you in and you joined them in a matter of hours. You had burst into the room, ready to take down the threat. Ketch was almost in awe of your abilities.

                Then, when the hunt was over, you joined the Winchester, Ketch, and Mick at the bar for a victory drink. That was when Ketch began to see how clumsy you were. In that night alone, you tripped over your own feet at least four times, spilling your drink down your front at least once. You had simply shrugged and grabbed a clean shirt from your bag. You also managed to bump into several people and run into the corner of the table, bruising your hip.

                When you moved into the bunker, things got more interesting. You had fallen off stools, chairs, and ladders. You bumped into people all the time and tripped over air. And yet, when there was a hunt, none of that happened. You were like a gymnast or a dancer. Every move was graceful and purposeful. You did your job and you did it well. It confused Ketch to no end.

                However, the man got used to your klutziness over time. And soon, he found it as just another quirk in your personality. An endearing one at that. Sometimes, when you tripped or something, you'd get embarrassed, especially if someone else got hurt. Then, if you were the only victim, you'd simply laugh it off and go about your day. Then came the day when you couldn't laugh it off.

                Mary was in a particularly foul mood. The hunt she'd been on hadn't gone well and she just wanted to drink in peace. You came into the kitchen talking to Ketch and smiled at her. "Hi, Mary." She hummed in response. You shrugged and went about your business. You grabbed a beer for yourself and Ketch. When you turned to hand Ketch his beer, you tripped over the door of the fridge. Your open can of beer went flying and landed right on Mary's lap.

                The blonde squealed as the cold liquid hit her. "Mary! I am so sorry!" Mary glared at you and snapped, "Get yourself together and learn how to walk without causing casualties. Hopeless." She stalked out of the kitchen, leaving you behind, your lip trembling. Dean sauntered in. "Just saw Mom. Was that your doing, grace?" Normally you would have laughed at the sarcastic nickname, but this time, it hurt.

                No one had ever snapped at you for being clumsy before. It wasn't like you could help it. You tried to be more graceful. Really you did, but you just couldn't get your body to cooperate unless you were focused on a hunt. You knew it was inconvenient for those around you, but they usually just laughed it off like you, even Mary.

                You didn't say a word as you left the kitchen and headed for your room. Ketch watched you go and sighed. "What was that about?" Dean asked, looked to Ketch. Ketch didn't answer. He decided to follow after you instead. "Well okay then," he heard Dean mutter.

                Ketch knocked on your door and heard a muffled, "Come in." He slowly opened the door and saw you sitting on the floor at the foot of your bed. "Why are you on the floor, love?" You looked up at him, tears still in your eyes. "It's the only place I can be without causing causalities. Can't trip or fall if I'm already on the floor," you told him, "Mary's right. I'm hopeless."

                Ketch arched a brow and motioned for you to get up. You sighed, but did what he asked. In the process, your feet got tangled together and you fell, right into Ketch's waiting arms. It was as if he'd expected you to fall. You groaned loudly and pushed away from him. You landed on your bed with a soft PLOP! "I AM hopeless!"

                "You are not hopeless, Y/N. You are...unique for certain, but not hopeless." You let out a bitter chuckle. "Unique? Yeah. No one trips over air like me. Spills beer like me. Runs into walls like me." Ketch laughed and sat next to you. "Come now. Have you seen yourself when you hunt?" You nodded. "Of course. It's the only time I'm not a klutz. I'm too focused. Maybe I should just hunt all the time. I'd never be clumsy again."

                "Then you wouldn't be you, love." You shrugged. "Would that be such a bad thing?" Ketch's brows drew together. "Yes it would. I don't think you realize how much you mean to the Winchesters and Mick. To me." You turned you head to look at him in surprise. "To you?" Ketch reluctantly nodded. He had made leaps and bounds in breaking his programming from Kendrick's, but feelings were still new to him and expressing them, even more so.

                "Yes, to me. Hunting is all I've ever known and there is so much darkness in that. Then you came along. You showed me that, even with the darkness, there is light. Your clumsy ways and the way you laugh at yourself. It reminds me that life, even this life, doesn't always have to be so serious and...grim." Ketch felt the words starting to stick to his tongue. It was too much. Too much feeling.

                "Aw, Ketch, I didn't know you cared," you teased, sensing his discomfort at sharing such a soft side of himself. He glared at you. "Yes, well. I suppose I do." You grinned. "You like me," you said in sing-song, "You want to love me. You want to hug me. You want to ki-" You were cut off by Ketch's lips being pressed against yours. You moved to cup his cheek with your hand, but you misjudged how close you were to the edge of the bed.

                You promptly slid off the mattress, accidentally grabbing Ketch's lapel and pulling him down to the floor with you. You both landed with an "Oof!" before you burst into a fit of giggles. Ketch shook his head and laughed quietly. Yep, you were definitely a klutz, but you were his klutz.


	2. One Kiss is All it Takes (Benny Lafitte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's ex doesn't believe she's over him. With one kiss, she proves him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None, unless kissing a stranger counts.

You smoothed your dress down before you opened the door to the bar. You kept telling yourself that you earned this. You deserved it. You'd been working hard and you needed to let off some steam so, when your friend invited you out with her, you couldn't say no. The problem was that this particular bar was one of the most popular and it was very likely that he would be there. Your ex.

                You'd broken up with him months before, but he couldn't seem to take the hint. He just wouldn't leave you alone. Still, you needed to get out for a while. "Y/N!" you heard your friend call out to you. You scanned the bar and found her waving you over. With a smile, you made your way to her. "You made it! I thought for sure you were going to flake." You looked down sheepishly. You'd been known to do that before. "Not this time. "

                She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately stopped and frowned. "What?" you asked. Your friend bit her lip and replied, "Don't look now, Y/N but trouble just walked in and it looks like he's looking for you." You groaned and turned just in time to see your ex boyfriend making his way over to the two of you. "Hey there, Y/N. Glad I caught you," he greeted, his voice dripping with false charm. "Y/E/N," you said curtly. You weren't in the mood to put up with him and you certainly weren't going to let him to ruin your evening.

                "Come on, Y/N. Let's dance," your friend said, grabbing you by the arm in an attempt to lead you away. Apparently Y/E/N didn't get the memo since he decided to follow the two of you. "Will you please just go away?" you asked him. He scoffed and shook his head. "Why would I do that? I want to dance with you." You rolled your eyes. "Well, I don't want to dance with you. I want to enjoy my evening. A few a drinks, maybe meet someone." You added emphasis to the last part, hoping he'd get it. He did.

                "Meet someone? Babe, you'll never meet anyone that will even compare to me." You snorted and answered, "Please. I could kiss the next guy who walks through that door if I wanted to and he'd be ten times better than you." Y/E/N shook his head in defiance. "Yeah right. Go ahead then." You held your head high and marched toward the door, part of you praying that the next guy who walked in was at least cute.

                The door opened just as you neared it and in walked a broad shouldered man with bright blue eyes. You said a little prayer of thanks before grabbing the man by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him to you. You crashed your lips to his and, in all honesty, the kiss was delicious. It made your head swim. When the strange man moaned a little, you backed away. "Sorry," you whispered to him before looking back at your ex over your shoulder. He was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

                With a smirk of satisfaction, you let go of the man's jacket and left the bar. A moment later, the door opened again behind you and you heard a strange voice. "Now hold on there, Cher! Ya can't just' kiss a man and then storm off like that without tellin' me ya name. 'S bad manners, ya know?" The thick Cajun accent nearly made you melt on the spot. "Sorry. I was trying to prove a point to someone."

                "To the brotha that was starin' at ya like ya cancelled Christmas?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing your (e/c) ones. "Y/E/N, my ex. He doesn't seem to understand that we're broken up." The man in front of you grinned. "Well, Cher, if ya really wanna prove it to 'im, why don't ya come back inside and 'ave a drink with me?" You scoffed a little at that. "I really just want to go home." He nodded. "Alright. Some otha time then." He leaned in and pecked your cheek, his beard tickling your face causing you to giggle.

                He pulled away and turned to go back inside. "Wait!" you called. He glanced back over his shoulder. "I don't even know your name." He flashed you a wolfish grin and responded, "Benny. And yours?" You introduced yourself. "Y/N. That sure is a pretty name. I look forward to seein' ya again real soon." He walked back into the bar, leaving you in the parking lot wondering what the heck had just happened. One thing was for sure, you were definitely going to be seeing him again.


	3. Distrusting Soulmates (Benny Lafitte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader isn't happy to learn that her soulmate is a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU, angst, fluff

You wandered through the bunker, following the voices of Sam and Dean. They were arguing about something again. Sighing to yourself, you walked through your world of grey. Sometimes you wondered if you'd ever get to see any color besides grey. Sam and Dean both did. It was Sam, your best friend, who told you that you had (h/c) hair and that your eyes were a nice (e/c). Not that you knew what they looked like. You'd never seen the colors. You had to meet your soulmate first.

            "Dean, are you crazy?" Sam snapped. "What's going on?" you asked, looking between the two brothers. "Dean wants to bring Benny here." Your eyes widened. "Benny? As in the vampire you met in Purgatory?" Dean nodded. "No!" you protested immediately, "You are not bringing that monster into our home, Dean! Our sanctuary, the one place we have away from the monsters!"

            Dean looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Uh...he may already be here." You and Sam exchanged a glance. "Are you frickin' serious, right now, Dean?" you bit out. How could he do this? "He's outside, waiting for me to let him in." You shook your head in disbelief. "I'm with Y/N on this one." Dean looked at you with his version of puppy dog eyes. They weren't as effective as Sam's but they still wore you down. "Ugh! Fine! But keep him away from me. I will kill him if he sets one toe out of line." You turned on your heel and marched to your room, Sam right behind.

            You didn't see Benny at all the first day he was in the bunker. Nor did you see him the second day. In fact, he had been there nearly a week when you finally ran into him. You came in after going on a supply and food run when it happened. "Boys, I'm home!" you called out, your arms laden down with groceries. You hated making more than one trip, but you were struggling this time. "Here, let me help ya, Cher," a voice with a Cajun accent said.

            You looked up to thank him, but stopped short. As soon as your eyes met, your world exploded with color. No longer were you seeing grey. You could see every color, including the brilliant blue of the eyes that were glued to yours. The look on his face mirrored your own. Shock and awe. "I-I-I," you started to stutter out,  but Dean came into the room.

            "Y/N? Benny? You guys okay?' His voice sounded wary and you finally snapped out of it. This was Benny? You didn't expect him to be so gorgeous, but more importantly, you didn't expect your soulmate to be a vampire, the very thing you hated and hunted. "Yeah, brotha. We're alright. At least I am. What about ya, Cher?" Your throat went dry and you couldn't speak for a second. But you managed to squeak out, "Excuse me." You pushed passed Benny and headed for the kitchen.

            "What's wrong with her?" Dean asked. Sam came up behind him, watching Benny with a suspicious gaze with his arms crossed over his chest. "I think she's in shock, brotha. I know I am...After all this time, my soulmate." Dean's jaw dropped and Sam dropped his arms to his side. "Your what?"

            "That little darlin', Y/N was it? She's my soulmate." Sam didn't say anything. He turned and followed you to the kitchen. He knew you needed him now. "Are you sure, Benny?" Benny gave Dean an unamused look. "Ya think I can't tell the difference between grey and otha colors, Dean? Trust me, she's my soulmate. And she doesn't even like me." Dean clapped Benny on the shoulder. "She'll come around. Give her a few minutes to talk to Sammy and then go talk to her."

            Sam came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, looking perplexed. "She, uh, wants to talk to you." Benny looked between the brothers. "Is it safe for me?" Dean shrugged a bit. "Only one way to find out." Benny nodded and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He found you putting groceries away. You were staring at everything before putting it away. Benny didn't blame you. You were both seeing color for the first time.

            While you were admiring everything in the kitchen, Benny was busy admiring you. Your (h/c) locks swayed slightly with every movement. Benny could see your muscles rippling and he could hear your blood pumping quickly through you. You were definitely a bit nervous to be alone with him.

            "I can get one of the boys if ya want, Cher." You jumped a little but shook your head. 'N-No. This isn't something I can talk about with them. They aren't my soulmates. You are." You set the box you were holding down on the counter and turned to Benny. Your eyes scanned his form from head to toe and back again. Benny could see that you were trying to determine if he was a threat. To make it easier, Benny didn't move. He didn't want to come too close and scare you.

            "I don't trust you, I think you know that. But I want to." You let your eyes meet his and he could see the honesty there. Benny moved to take a step, but stopped. You actually smiled a little. "It's okay, Benny." Your voice was shaky, but you were trying. If you didn't give him a chance to earn your trust, then there was no point.

            Benny took a slow step toward you and then another and another until he was only a couple feet away. "Can I help ya, Y/N?" You decided that you liked the sound of your name falling from his lips. You nodded. "I'm just putting these away and then I need to start dinner." Benny grinned. "I can help with that ta...if ya want me ta." You cocked your head to the side. "You cook?"

            "You wouldn't believe the thing I can do in the kitchen, Cher." You giggled, covering your mouth with your hand. "A little cocky, huh? Alright then, show me what you got," you challenged. Benny joined in your laughter. "Anytime. but first, how about I make some dessert? I owe Dean a pie for helpin' me."

            You nodded and the two of you finished what you were working on before starting on Dean's pie. While you worked, you talked. "Can I ask why you needed Dean's help?" you asked him. Benny frowned. "Ya know what I am, Y/N. I needed blood, bad. But I don't drink live anymore. The thirst was gettin' ta strong. I knew Dean would help me. Talk me out of doin' somethin' stupid, maybe even help me get some blood from somewhere. He's been a huge help since we got outta Purgatory."

            You could see the war inside was nearly tearing Benny apart. You felt for him. "Thank you for being honest with me. I'm...sorry I was so distrusting before." Benny let his smirk return. "It's alright, Darlin'. I know what I am. I'm just glad ya were willin' ta give me a chance." You gave him a genuine smile. "Yeah well, you won't get a second one if you ruin pie and dinner," you teased.

            Benny's jaw dropped in mock offense. "Ya best let ol' Benny show ya how it's done." You playfully rolled your eyes, prompting Benny to toss a bit of the white flour in your face. You gasped and stared at him for a moment. You slowly reached over and grabbed a handful of flour that you chucked onto Benny's face and into his hair. Thus, the flour fight ensued. And that was what Sam and Dean walked into a few minutes later, called by your squeals of delight. The two watched you and Benny being so playful together and even Sam couldn't help but smile.


	4. Hunters in Love(Bobby Singer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby takes the reader under his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff

You never thought you'd be a hunter. Hell, you never even knew monsters existed until you had to be saved from a pack of werewolves. That was how you met the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. They came bursting in just as one of the werewolves set its sights on you after the rest had slaughtered your family. The three of them pulled you out of the way and killed the pack. From that moment on, you stayed with them and trained to be a hunter. Sam and Dean didn't really have time to train you so that left Bobby and you'd never forget the day you asked him to help you.

_*flashback*_

_"Hey, Bobby?" He looked up from his drink and eyed you warily. "I want to learn how to hunt." The older man nearly dropped his glass. "Now why on God's green earth would ya want to do that?" You arched a brow at him and replied, "Because it's the only way I can be sure I'm safe! After what happened to my family, can you blame me?" Bobby shook his head and muttered, "Idjit." Still, he agreed to teach you._

_*end flashback*_

                You'd started work that very afternoon and spent the next several months learning everything you could. Bobby was a great teacher and even the Winchester brothers were impressed with how quickly you picked things up. You felt stronger and smarter. You knew you could protect yourself now. There was only one thing that wasn't so great. That was Bobby himself.

                You didn't hate Bobby, despite his tough teaching style. In fact, you'd actually fallen for the hunter which frightened you as well as made you happy. You were Sam's age after all, much younger than Bobby. Plus, you knew that Bobby wouldn't see you the way you saw him. You figured he saw you as just another kid for him to keep tabs on. How wrong you were.

                In  truth, Bobby saw you as much more than a kid and he hated himself for it. He'd fallen for your spunk and determination. For your beauty and brains. For everything that was you. In his eyes, you were the perfect hunter, the perfect woman. However, Bobby just knew he was far too old for you. So, he decided to keep your conversations professional. Hunting only. He hadn't realized just how much he was hurting you until it all came to a head on a hunt.

                Sam and Dean called you to give you a hunt. They'd run into two hunts at the same time so they needed you and Bobby to cover one while they covered the other. You climbed into the truck with Bobby and opened the lore book, trying to figure out what it was you were hunting since Bobby and the boys knew but wouldn't tell you. Training they called it. "It  sounds like a Shifter to me," you said, not looking up from the book. You earned a grunt from Bobby, making you sighed loudly.

                "Alright, that's it. What is up with you? You've been acting cold and even more closed off than usual." Bobby didn't answer. He kept his eyes on the road. You rolled your eyes and slammed the book closed. Part of you wondered how the heck you were going to get through this  hunt if your partner refused to talk to you.

                A few silent hours later, Bobby pulled into the motel parking lot. You couldn't get out of the truck quickly enough. Once inside the room, you rounded on Bobby again. "Bobby, we need to talk." He looked at you, straightening his cap on his head. "What about?" You scoffed. "About your attitude! You've been completely ignoring me this whole trip. We can't keep this up if we're gonna gank this thing. So, I'm going to ask again. What is your problem?!" He didn't answer and you rolled your eyes again. You couldn't work that way so, once Bobby was asleep, you went in search of the Shifter by yourself. If Bobby didn't think you could do it, you'd show him.

                When Bobby woke up the next morning to find you gone, he knew exactly what you'd done. "Balls!" he cried as he packed up his own pack and went after you. He was extremely grateful the boys had activated the GPS on your phone and was able to find you quickly. "Y/N!" he called the minute he saw you. You were lying on the ground, bleeding a bit from a would on your face. His eyes scanned the area and he sighed in relief as he saw the shifter dead a few feet from you.

                "How could ya be so stupid?!" he cried at you as he helped you up. You knew he wasn't mad at you, but scared. "I wanted to show you I could do it. I thought that's why you were being so quiet. You didn't think I could do it." Bobby groaned. "That's not why, ya idjit! I just didn't want to see ya get hurt!" You groaned as Bobby helped you climb into the truck. "See? I don't want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't gotten to ya."

                "Hey, I ganked the damn thing, didn't I?!" Bobby growled. "Would ya shut up? I'm tryin' to tell ya that I love ya, woman!" You gaped at him in disbelief. "Balls," he muttered when he looked at your face. He started the truck and drove back to the motel in silence once more. You kept your face toward the window, trying to push the heat in your face away. You just couldn't believe it. Bobby loved you. He'd actually said it.

                This time, it was Bobby who couldn't get out of the truck fast enough once you were parked. You followed behind him. When you were safely in the room, you closed the door and crossed to where Bobby was standing. You reached around to place your hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to yours. The kiss was sweet and gentle despite the tension between you. When you pulled away, you smiled at him. "I love you, too. I just thought you saw me as a kid who couldn't handle the hunting world." Bobby shook his head and chuckle. "Idjit," he said softly before kissing you again, his beard tickling your cheeks and chin.


	5. Cain, Savior of Damsels (Cain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain rescues a pregnant woman on the run from demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and some fluff!

Cain stiffened as he felt their presence. Demons. He left his bees and made his way to the front of his house. Lifting his net, his eyes scanned the area. He could sense demons, but it wasn't demons that he saw. He saw you. You were leaning over, under the hood of your car. "No, no, no. Not now," you muttered. Curiosity drew Cain closer to you. He moved slowly, not wanting to frighten you off.

                "Everything alright?" You jumped at the sound of the voice. You spun around. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stop on your property! My car just broke down." You were near tears and Cain held up his hands. "It's alright." You let out a shaky breath and pulled out your cell phone. No service. Of course. You groaned and stuffed it back in your pocket. "Do you have a phone I could use? I really can't stay put."

                "I'm afraid not." Your lip started to tremble again and Cain internally panicked. "However, I could drive you to town." You smiled a little. "That would be great, thanks." You were still shaking, but were calming down a bit. Cain offered his arm to escort you to his truck. When you took it, he froze slightly. He sensed another presence. Not demonic. An infant.

                "May I ask what you're running from?" he asked  once he climbed inside the truck and you flinched. However, your voice didn't waver when you answered. "What makes you think I'm running from something?" Cain smirked a little. "You have the look. I know it well." You shook your head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cain pulled out of the driveway. "Try me."

                So you did. You told him about how you had come home from work the day before to find strangers with black eyes in your house. They had killed your boyfriend and turned on you. You had been running since then, not knowing if they were following you.  He didn't interrupt. He never said a word until you were back at his house after alerting the garage about your car.

                "I believe you, Y/N." You blinked in surprise. "You do?" Cain nodded. "I do. Those strangers were demons and yes, they are following you." You stiffened. "Demons? You're kidding, right?" Cain shook his head. "I wish I were. You need to find somewhere safe to go. For you and your baby."

                "What are you talking about? What baby? I'm not-" you stopped. Even if you were pregnant, how would he have known when you didn't know yourself? But thinking about it, you had been showing symptoms. "How?" you asked and Cain chuckled. "I believe you are old enough to be aware of where babies come from." You laughed in spite of the situation. "No, I meant how could you possibly know that I'm pregnant? I didn't know myself."

                Cain licked his lips. He was debating on telling you his secret. He didn't want to frighten you, but he also needed to protect you and himself. If the demons came there, Cain would have to hurt them and he didn't want to do that. In the end, he looked up into your (e/c) and decided the truth would be best. So, he told you who he really was and what he was capable of. To his surprise, you didn't run away from him and when he asked you why, you replied, "If you wanted to hurt me, you would have already. And I won't be here long. Just long enough for my car to be repaired."

                "I know a couple of hunters who handle problems like this. I will inform them of the problem. Perhaps, until the demons are dealt with, it would be best if you remain here. If you are amiable that is." You opened your mouth to protest, but then closed it again. Would it be so bad to be under the protection of a Knight of Hell? He hadn't shown any signs of wanting to hurt you and he exuded a calmness. "Only for a little while," you said with a smile, "And thank you."

                You ended up staying with Cain a lot longer than you'd intended. The Winchesters had taken care of the demons, but you and Cain had gotten used to one another. Soon, five months had passed and you were waddling around Cain's house, seven months pregnant, like you had lived there for years.

                For Cain, it was more of an adjustment. He hadn't lived with another person for so long that it almost a new experience again. Although he had to admit that it was an easy adjustment with you. Even knowing who he was and his story, you never acted as though you were afraid of him. You even tried to take care of him, making sure he ate or slept even though he didn't need to. He found he rather enjoyed your presence.

                "Cain?" Cain looked up from his newspaper with a soft smile. You were standing in the doorway, your hand resting on your stomach. "Yes?" You asked him if he was busy and he shook his head. You came over and sat down on the couch next to him. He had been with you long enough to know that there was something on your mind.

                "What's troubling you?" You looked up at him and smiled. "I don't know how to say it." Cain down his newspaper, a look of concern in his beautiful blue eyes. He took your hands in his. "You can tell me whatever it is, Y/N." You took a deep breath and looked down at you joined hands. "I love you," you whispered, but you knew he heard you.

                Cain let go of one of your hands. He tilted your chin up so he could see your eyes. "Are you certain? Even knowing everything you know?" You nodded. "Yes." His smile widened just a little. He pulled you a little closer and was about to press his lips to yours, but you pulled away with a giggle at the last second. Cain looked at you concerned. Had he been reading you wrong?

                You laughed again. Taking the hand you were still holding, you moved Cain's hand over your stomach. Cain felt the little kick from the baby and his eyes widened. It was strange. He'd been around for a long time, but he'd never had this kind of experience before. It was beautiful. "You are so beautiful," he whispered before moving in to kiss you for real.


	6. He Can't Help But Stare (Cain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain moves into the bunker, but soon regrets it when he finds himself drawn to Sam and Dean's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!

It had been so long since Cain had felt this kind of pull toward anyone. Now, here he was, openly staring at you. You were a hunter, but there was more to it. Another reason for Cain to worry about the pull he felt. You were a Winchester. Sam and Dean's sister to be exact. It was wrong on so many levels. Cain was the Father of Murder. A demon and Knight of Hell. He was the very thing you hunted. In fact, you tried to kill him the first time you met.

                After that, you and Cain had become friends. Cain was quiet and understanding, not like any demon you'd ever met before. Now, sitting at the kitchen table with your brothers, Cain couldn't help but stare at you. You were standing at the counter, in the middle of baking a pie for Dean.  A strand of your (h/c) hair fell from your hair tie into your face. You reached up and pushed it back with the back of your wrist, getting flour all over your forehead.

                "You're getting more flour on your face than you are in the pie, little sister," Dean said with a chuckle. You glared playfully at him. "Do you want this pie or not, Dean Winchester?" Dean closed his mouth and you laughed. You always knew which buttons to push. Sam's laughter joined yours and even Cain had to chuckle softly, his eyes never leaving you.

                You looked up and gave him a wink before turning your attention back to the pie. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, having one of their silent conversations. "Sammy and I are going on a run. Need anything?" You shook your head, focusing more on the pie crust in front of you than on your brother's voice. Dean scoffed softly and walked out of the room. Sam got up to follow, stopping on his way past Cain and whispering, "You should talk to her."

                Cain glanced up at him. "You spend enough of your time staring at her, she's going to figure it out eventually." Cain furrowed his brows. "I am a demon," he stated plainly. Sam nodded. "I know, but I can't really say anything about that. Besides, I know you wouldn't be using her like Ruby used me." With that, Sam left the room. Cain's cerulean gaze traveled back over to you, to find your (e/c) already looking at him. "What was that about?" Cain shook his head and left the room. He couldn't spend another moment staring at you or he would do exactly what Sam had suggested.   

                You watched him go in confusion. You made a mental note to talk to him about it when the pie was done. You finished your task, unaware of Cain on the other side of the wall, listening to you singing to yourself. As you worked, your thoughts kept wandering back to Cain, as they always did. You hadn't meant to fall for him, but you had. You just couldn't say anything. Not with your brother's being who they were. So, you kept your little crush to yourself. His ignoring you still hurt.

                Once the pie was finished, you set it on the counter to cool and decided to go into the library. Cain was already there reading when you got there. "Cain?" He glanced up at you and gave you a small smile. "Did I do something?" He blinked in surprise. "Of course not. Why would you ask such a question?" You sighed. "You've been ignoring my questions lately. Leaving the room without speaking to me."

                It was Cain turn to sigh. "My dear Y/N, you have done nothing. I leave the room because I'm not certain I can control myself around you." You cocked your head to the side. "Control yourself? Do you mean the Mark?" Cain shook his head. "No, Y/N. I mean the pull I feel toward you. I haven't felt anything like it since Colette and I cannot put you in danger."

                "I'm a hunter. I'm always in danger, but that doesn't explain the glaring, Cain." Cain closed his book, laughing. He stood up and crossed the room to where you were standing. "I was not glaring, Y/N. I was staring. I can't help it. You command my attention whenever you're in the room. I...hesitate to use the word love, but I fear that is what I feel for you although I admit it has been hundreds of years since I felt that way."

                "You idiot," you mumbled before your hand went to the back of his neck. "I love you too." You pulled him to you and pressed your lips to his, slowly and gently. Cain was taken aback by just how gentle you were being. He never would have associated that with you, the rough and tumble Winchester. Your lips molded to his effortlessly and Cain had to wrap his arms around you to keep himself on earth. One large hand rested on the small of your back while the other moved to cup your cheek.

                Just as you were about to deepen the kiss, a voice made you break apart. "Son of a bitch!" You glanced over to find your brothers standing there. Sam had a smirk on his face and Dean's expression was a cross between grossed out and "I'm going to kill you". Your face grew warm and you buried it in Cain's chest. He gazed down at you and smiled softly.

                Cain stepped back and took your hand in his. Ignoring your brothers, Cain lead you outside the bunker where his truck was parked. He opened the tailgate of the truck and gestured for you to climb in. You did and Cain followed. Leaning over you, Cain was still smiling, a look foreign on his typically stoic face. "I love you, Y/N." You beamed up at him just before he pressed his lips to yours again. He pulled back and laid down next to you. You gazed up at the stars, but Cain? Cain stared at you. He just couldn't help it.


	7. We Never Should Have Let Them Dance (Cain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain helps the reader and the Winchesters go undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

"Ow!" Cain looked up from his book at your exclamation of pain. That was the fourth time you'd cried out that way that afternoon. Cain's brows furrowed as his bright blue eyes scanned the room. You and the Winchesters had cleared a space in the bunker's library. Amusement crossed Cain's features when he realized what was happening.

                "Ouch! Dammit, Sam!" you cried, pulling away from the giant of a man. "Sorry, Y/N," Sam said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. You let out a long sigh. "It's alright, Sammy. I just expected you to be more graceful. You both have a lot of grace when you fight on hunts. And I only took enough ballroom dance classes to know how, not enough to teach you."

                By this time, Cain had set his book down and stood. "And why do the Winchesters need to know how to ballroom dance?" he asked, catching you by surprise. You jumped a little before you glanced at him. "We have to go undercover to get this cursed object. Unfortunately, this particular case requires a knowledge of ballroom dancing," you said with a sigh.

                Cain looked at your crestfallen face and caved. "Perhaps I can help. We can show them the proper technique. If you're willing that is, Y/N." You smiled. "Couldn't hurt." Cain took his hands from his pockets and offered you one. "Shall we?" You nodded and took his hand. Cain quickly pulled you to him. One of his arms hands rested on your waist and the other kept hold of your hand. Dean started the music and Cain began to sway.

                It was as if you'd been dancing together your whole life. Cain moved with a grace and elegance that you'd never seen before. He lead you in the dance in a way that would make most people believe you'd been rehearsing for months. It was so simple and so easy. You got lost in the music and in Cain's eyes. You stared into them and you swore you were drowning in the sparkling pools. You didn't even notice when the music cut off until Cain dropped his hand from your waist.

                "Was that an adequate demonstration?" Sam and Dean nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think either of us could dance like that," Dean said, his mouth hanging open. "Why don't you come with us, Cain? You and Y/N could distract the party-goers while Dean and I look for this cursed object." Cain looked back at you. You were already staring up at him. Or rather, you were _still_ staring. "Would that be alright, Y/N?" he asked you and, without really hearing him, you nodded.

                That was how it came to pass that the next night, you were dressed in your finest little black dress, walking into the party with Cain on your arm. He looked incredible in a tux. You shook the thought from your mind as you and Cain were lead inside. The Winchesters would follow behind, pretending to be caterers.

                You spent a few minutes mingling. You felt Cain's hand on the small of your back the entire time which made you flush. You almost dropped your glass of champagne when Cain leaned down and whispered in your ear. "Sam just gave us the signal." You nodded and let Cain lead you to the dance floor as another song started.

                Just like before, you got lost in Cain's arms. Despite the fact that Cain was a demon and a Knight of Hell, you felt completely safe with him. The chaos of the world faded away as you danced with him. His eyes never left yours. You moved gracefully around the dance floor, catching the attention of the other couples in the room, just like you planned. What you didn't plan for was Cain's lips descending on yours.

                Sam stood stock still on the landing of the stairs. He had known that Cain had feelings for you and you for him, but he didn't expect you to kiss right in the middle of a case. The younger Winchester barely moved when Dean reappeared at his side. "Got it! Let's...Sammy? You okay?" Sam chuckled softly, making Dean follow the direction of his gaze. "We never should have let them dance." Even though he said that, Sam could fight the smile on his face.

                When you parted from Cain, you felt like your face was on fire. The song had ended and the other couples were applauding your dance. Cain glanced up briefly to see the Winchesters. They nodded and Cain returned his gaze to you. You were smiling, but Cain could sense your embarrassment. He whispered, "Time to go." He wrapped his arm around your waist and lead you from the estate.

                As you slowly walked to the car, Cain cleared his throat. "I apologize if I overstepped my bounds, Y/N." You laughed lightly. "You didn't. I just wasn't expecting it, especially not in front of all those people." Cain stopped walking and stood in front of you. He gently cupped your jaw with his hand and smiled down at you. "I couldn't seem to stop myself." You placed your hand over his and kissed his palm. "I'm glad," you said softly, encouraging Cain to lean in and kiss you again.


	8. Adorable (Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader thinks Cas is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!

Castiel was talking with Sam and Dean when you wandered in. You didn't notice the two men and the angel because you were on the phone, deep in conversation with Charlie. Castiel watched as you made your way over to a shelf that Sam had meticulously organized and grabbed a book. You caught Castiel's gaze when you turned back around and flashed him a smile. He raised one hand and waved awkwardly, his cheeks a deep red color. Sam and Dean had to bite back snickers.

                As soon as you were out of the room, the Winchesters turned to Castiel. "Dude, you got it bad," Dean said. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "I do not understand. What do I have?" Sam chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes. "He means you like Y/N." Another look of confusion came across the angel's face. "Of course I like Y/N. She is a very likable human." Castiel still had a hard time with understanding human emotions.

                "That's not what we mean, Cas. We mean you like her more than you like Sam or me. You like her like...help me out here, Sammy!" Sam couldn't speak since he was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?" your voice came from the doorway, surprising the three of them. Sam and Dean glanced pointedly at Castiel before they both left the room. "What's with them?"

                Castiel turned to you and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again immediately. He never knew that humans could be so lovely. Not only were you physically beautiful, but you were kind, compassionate and strong. Castiel was convinced that you had stars in your (e/c) eyes, but he couldn't understand why he felt this way. He remembered feeling something similar to this with Meg, but with you, the feeling was stronger and he couldn't help but stumble over his words when he was around you. What he didn't know was that you found his awkwardness absolutely adorable.

                "You okay, Cas?" you asked, placing a hand on his forearm. He nodded and blushed at the contact. You gave a little laugh and shook your head fondly. "No you aren't. There is something bothering you." You looked up into his blue eyes that made you want to melt. When your eyes met his in such an intimate way, Castiel realized what Sam and Dean had been talking about. He couldn't help himself and before he knew it, Castiel had you pushed up against a bookshelf and was kissing you deeply.

                When Castiel backed away, your eyes were wide in surprise. Castiel started stuttering out an apology, but stopped when you began laughing. "You are just too adorable." Castiel smiled and took your hands in his. "I never knew humans could be so lovely. I understand what Sam and Dean were talking about now." You got up on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "I like you too, Cas, but I’m going to have to teach you other ways to kiss. Not that what you learned from the Pizza Man isn’t great, but there are other ways.  Now, how about we go to my room and cuddle while we watch a movie?" Castiel nodded and let you lead him from the library. From the opposite end of the room, the Winchester brothers were smiling widely. "It's about time," Sam said and Dean responded, "Yeah...just hope they don't make out in the library again. Not something I ever wanted to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Cas series that I will be uploading soon. It's a Nanny AU!


	9. Hunt Gone Wrong (Charlie Bradbury)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets taken while she's on a hunt with Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Mentions of violence, injury and blood.

Charlie took a deep breath as she opened the door of the bunker. She walked in and gazed down to find the Winchesters with their guns trained on her. "What's up, bitches?!" she greeted, hoping to compose herself a little more before explaining exactly why she was there. "Charlie? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, putting his gun away and moving to hug  her as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Charlie bit her lip and pushed a bit of her red hair from her face. "I need your help."

                The day before, Charlie had been on a hunt that had gone south. It was a vamp nest that was bigger than she originally thought. It ended up in a few broken ribs for the hunter and you getting taken. You were Charlie's hunting partner. The two of you met because you were both hunting the same thing at one point and since then, the two of you had been inseparable. Until now anyway. Charlie quickly explained the situation to Sam and Dean.

                "I have to find her, guys," she told them. The two brothers exchanged a glance before eagerly agreeing to help Charlie. "Do you think she's dead?" Charlie shook her head. "No. If they were just going to drain her, they would have done it there in the warehouse, right? I think they took her to turn her." Charlie replied. "Or to use her as a blood bag." Sam and Charlie looked harshly at him. "Dean!" Dean shrugged a little before turning to grab the supplies they needed for the hunt.

                Meanwhile, you struggled against the chains holding you up. You were getter weaker by the hour, but you had to stay alive. For Charlie. You knew she'd be looking for you. The two of you promised that, unless there was actual proof of death, you would always look for one another. So you fought. Every time they came to drink from you, you fought against them. Soon though, you felt your energy waning. You could feel yourself slipping into unconsciousness.

                "Y/N!! SAM, DEAN! I FOUND HER!" That was the first sound you heard when you woke up. Charlie's voice. You could barely open your eyes, but you managed. "Charlie," you whispered. You heard her sniffle before two sets of steps came running in behind her and you were scooped up into a pair of strong arms. Then, you blacked out again.

                When you opened your eyes again, you were in a room you didn't recognize. "Hey there, Sunshine." You blinked until your eyes focused in on Charlie. "Hi," you croaked out. She smiled and took your hand in her free one. That's when you noticed the book. "The Hobbit? Really, Charlie?" She chuckled and gave your hand a squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

                "Oh, fine. Just a little, ya know, drained." Charlie didn't find your joke amusing. "Sorry," you whispered. Charlie sighed. "I thought...never mind. Did you drinking any of their blood?" You shook your head and Charlie closed her eyes and smiled. She was fighting back tears of joy. You were going to be alright. "Were you really that worried about me?" She quirked a brow. "Of course I was." You carefully sat up and squeezed her hand.

                "Look at me. I'm alright. I had my fairy godmother after all," you told her with a smirk. She snorted and replied, "Fairy godmother, nothing. I'm your frickin' Melisandre! I brought you back!" You rolled your eyes at her before cutting off her rant by pulling her to you and kissing her. You pulled away and she stared at you, stunned. "Did I read the signals wrong or..." She shook her head and climbed into the bed with you to kiss you again, the only thought going through her mind was how happy she was that the hunt had gone wrong. Well...mostly happy anyway.


	10. Arm-Candy (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and the reader make a deal. She plays his arm-candy to help in his "business" and he takes her wherever she wants to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff.

Crowley was in a bind and didn't know what to do. The people he was trying to deal with didn't trust him much. Then again, why should they? They had power, wealth, and beautiful trophy wives. Why should they accept a deal with Crowley when he didn't have everything they did? That was when Crowley got the idea that he needed what they had. A little bit of arm candy. And he knew just who to turn to.

            You were sitting at your computer, your phone on speaker phone, when Crowley appeared in the bunker. "Dammit, Crowley! Dean, I am so close to putting the warding back up. Crowley just scared the crap out of me. Anyway, I hope the info helps. I'm going to see what the self-proclaimed King of Hell wants now." You hung up and turned to Crowley with scowl. "What do you want, Crowley?"

            In all actuality, you didn't mind when Crowley just popped in. You had a soft spot for the King of Hell. He was charming and suave. He was also kind hearted a lot of the time, though he fought against it. You often forgot that he was one of the monsters you hunted. You knew the boys would never understand your budding feelings for Crowley, so when he did pop in, you pretended to be angry and that you couldn't stand the sight of him.

            "Now now, dove. No need to be so hostile. I just came for a little chat." You looked at him pointedly. He never showed up for just a chat. "Alright, fine. I need a favor." You felt your lips stretch into a smile. "Oh really? And what could I possibly do for the all powerful King of Hell?" Crowley didn't look amused, but you laughed anyway.

            "I need you to join me on a few business dinners. Dressed in your very best and looking like a queen, of course." You snorted out another laugh. "I'm sorry. You want me to what? Pretend to be your date while you negotiate deals?" Crowley nodded. You arched a brow and sat back in your chair. You sat in contemplation for a moment. There had to be a way to work this to your advantage.

            "What's in it for me?" Crowley smirked. You were learning. "What is it that you want?" You crossed your legs and glanced at your computer. "It gets so boring here day in and day out while the boys are hunting. I want you to take me places. Anywhere I want, whenever I want for the next six months. The bunker is a great place to live, but I want to see the world."

            Crowley pretended to think for a moment. It seemed a small price to pay to close the deals he was working on. "Deal." You grinned and clapped your hands in glee. "Yay! Thank you." Crowley chuckled darkly. "You know how I seal a deal, Y/N." You gave a little shrug. "Fair enough." With that, you stood, and quickly pressed your lips to his. No need to seem too eager to kiss the demon.

            "Good. Now, I have one of my business dinners tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at six." You nodded and Crowley poised his fingers to snap. "Oh and darling?" You looked at him questioningly. "Wear something smashing in red." You chuckled, but agreed. You were sure you had just the dress and, if you didn't, you had some money stashed away from hustling pool.

            Six o'clock on the dot the next evening, Crowley appeared in your bedroom again. You were putting the finishing touches on your make-up, but Crowley was too busy enjoying the view to care. The red dress you were wearing was classy and elegant, but still had tons of sex appeal. It hugged you just right and made Crowley's imagination run wild. "I can feel you staring, Crowley." You turned to face him and Crowley could have swore his breath caught. "So? Smashing enough for you?" Crowley grinned wickedly and nodded. "Perfect. You look divine." Crowley snapped his fingers, transporting you both from the bunker.

            Dinner went well, earning Crowley praise and a new deal. Crowley was beyond pleased and even promised to provide you a new dress for the next dinner. "You don't need to do that, Crowley. Just remember your end of the deal. I expect a trip to Paris next week," you told him with a sly grin. Crowley actually laughed and agreed. "Alright. Until then, love." With that, he returned you to the bunker.

***time skip***

            True to his word, Crowley did take you to Paris the next week and you accompanied him to another dinner. Next came Italy. Then Canada. Then Nigeria. Crowley spent months taking you all over the globe and, per your end of the agreement, you were his arm candy for all sorts of dinners and other functions for possible "clients" of Crowley's. However, your plan seemed not to be working.

            The more time you spent with Crowley, the further in love with him you fell. But it didn't seem that Crowley's feelings for you were changing at all. To him, it was still a business deal and you were getting to the point where you couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't keep falling for him when he clearly didn't feel anything for you.

            You were in Bora-Bora when you finally gave up hope. "Are you enjoying your day, dove?" Crowley asked and you did your best to smile. "Yeah. Thanks." A group of young giggling women caught your attention. They had their eyes on Crowley. You rolled your own and turned to your food. This happened more often than you cared to think about. Crowley would take you home and then come back for one or more of the girls.  

            You cleared your throat. "Crowley. Can you take me home?" He turned his hazel gaze on you. If you didn't know better, you'd say he looked concerned. "Are you alright?" You nodded. "Yeah. Just tired." Crowley didn't argue and did as you asked. Once safe in your room, you looked at Crowley. "Crowley, I think our deal needs to come to an end."

            "But, pet...you've still got another month on your contract and I've got two more dinners." You frowned again. "I don't care. I can't do this anymore." You turned your back to him and tried to fight back your tears. Unfortunately for you, Crowley was very observant. "Can't do what, Y/N?" You shook your head. You knew if you spoke, you'd start to cry.

            Crowley didn't say anything. He was watching you. He watched as your shoulders began to shake with sobs. "Y/N?" You quickly tried to get your breathing under control, but it was no use. The tears were falling and you couldn't stop them. "Please just go, Crowley." Crowley suddenly appeared in front of you. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

            "I can't do this anymore, Crowley. I can't keep spending all this time with you knowing that you will NEVER feel the same way I do for you!" You froze in fear after that. It was out in the open now. There was no taking it back. Crowley now knew and your heart was in his hands. Not exactly the safest place for it. "What do you mean?"

            "Why do you think I made the deal in the first place? I wanted to spend time with you, Crowley. I wanted to get to know you better and I wanted you to get to know me. I knew you'd never agree to spend time with me otherwise. I was hoping that, somehow, I'd be able to wiggle my way into your life and heart the way you did mine. I can see that I was just a stupid girl."

            Crowley didn't say anything. He was in shock. Of all the reasons he was expecting, that was not on the list. You just admitted that you loved him. Maybe not in so many words, but Crowley knew what you meant. And you thought he didn't return those feelings.

            He really wasn't sure if he did or not. He was a demon after all and love wasn't something demons were usually privy to. However, with his exposure to human blood, it was possible for Crowley to feel love. And when he was with you, Crowley was positive that love was exactly what he felt.

            "Please go," you whispered when Crowley still hadn't responded to your confession. Stubborn as a mule, Crowley didn't budge. "No. I propose a new deal, love." You glanced at him. "Love" was a new name for you. He always called you "dove", "pet", or "kitten". Never love. "I don't want anything, Crowley."

            "Hear me out. I propose that we continue what we're doing. our various trips out and our dinners. But not with you as my trophy or arm candy. As my lover...girlfriend...whatever you want to call it." Your jaw dropped open. "Excuse me?" Crowley laughed and used his forefinger to close your mouth. "Don't you understand? I have no experience with love, Y/N, but with you, it is probably the closest I've ever felt. I want you by my side always. For as long as you'll have me."

            "Really?" Crowley nodded and watched as brilliant smile spread across your beautiful mouth. A mouth that he had longed to kiss since you first made the deal. "Now, do we have a deal, love?" You told him that you did and, before he could protest, you surprised him again. You grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to you, connecting your lips and sealing the new deal in the most delightful way possible.


	11. Between Two Demons (Crowley & Demon!Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Crowley and Dean want the reader's attention, but she's only got eyes for one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings.

Crowley was seriously beginning to question his choices as Dean went into another round of karaoke. Ever since Dean became a demon, he and been nothing but a thorn in Crowley's side. Crowley supposed that's what he got for trying to make the Winchester one of his puppets. What bothered Crowley more though, was the fact that this Dean had no respect for anyone or anything really. He saw what he wanted and he took it.

                When you entered the bar, Crowley's eyes immediately went to you. Unfortunately for the king, so did Dean's. Then and there Crowley knew he had no chance. If Dean Winchester had a knack for seducing women when he was human, that ability was doubled as a demon.  

                You slid onto the barstool next to Crowley and ordered a drink. Then, you turned your head to look at Crowley with a bright smile. "Hi." Crowley blinked for a minute in surprise, but a smirk soon made its way to his lips. "Hello, love." While you waited for your drink, Crowley's hazel eyes scanned your form.

                You weren't dressed in what a lot of people would find sexy, but you exuded confidence. That, to Crowley, was more beautiful than a face full of make-up and a slinky dress. "What's your name?" you asked, bringing Crowley out of his trance. "Crowley. And yours?" You reached out a hand and introduced yourself. Your hands were slightly soft, but Crowley could tell that they were no strangers to hard work. "Lovely." Your drink was pushed in front of you, along with another for Crowley.

                Crowley watched as you took a sip of your drink, your lightly painted lips leaving a mark on the rim of the glass. You opened your mouth to say something when Crowley heard the voice he really didn't want to hear.

                Dean had finished his song and returned to the bar. He sat on the stool on the other side of you. "Hey there, beautiful." You glanced over at Dean and smiled. though to Crowley it seemed forced. Not like the smile you had given him. "Wanna dance?" Dean asked. You shook your head. "No, thank you," you replied before turning back to Crowley. "What do you do, Crowley?"Crowley watched Dean's smirk fall from his face with a slight feeling of satisfaction. His night was looking up. "I'm a...businessman of sorts. An entrepreneur if you will." 

                Throughout the night, Dean kept trying to get your attention. You'd answer his questions politely with that tight-lipped smile on your face before giving your attention back to Crowley. You seemed genuinely interested in him while you had no interest in Dean whatsoever.

                "Last chance, sweetheart," Dean told you with that damnable smirk as another woman walked through the door. His gaze immediately went to her and you rolled your eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. Perhaps the girl who just walked in would like to go home with you tonight, but I won't. Goodnight." Dean shrugged, although he probably would have gotten upset if not for the other woman, and he left the bar.

                "Finally. I can't stand men like that," you said low enough for only Crowley and the bartender to hear. You were running your finger around the rim of your glass. "Men that think they're God's gift to women. The ones that think every single woman wants to hop into bed with them," you continued, your eyes focused in front of you. Crowley chuckled out loud at the statement.

                You finished off your drink. "Thanks for the great conversation tonight, Crowley. I'm gonna go." You got down from the stool, but when you went for your wallet, Crowley held out a hand. "Allow me." You started shaking your head. "I insist. I've thoroughly enjoyed your company tonight. It's the least I can do." You smiled. "Well, thank you."

                Crowley watched as you walked away. "Wait!" You stopped and looked over your shoulder at him. "I'd love to see you again, Y/N." You grinned and replied, "Check the napkin under my glass." You blew a kiss and walked out of the bar, an slight swing in your hips. Crowley's brows furrowed and he glanced down at the napkin you'd indicated. Sure enough, in clear print, was a phone number. Crowley beamed. Maybe tonight wasn't a total waste after all.


	12. Charade (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley convinces the reader to pretend to be his girlfriend, just to get under his mother's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, a little fluff.

"Really, Fergus you should listen to your mother. This place could do with a feminine touch!" Rowena exclaimed as she gazed at her son on his throne. Crowley bit back a groan of annoyance at her. For several days now, Rowena had been trying to convince him that he needed a queen by his side. Crowley knew that the only reason Rowena would even care about his love life was to use it for her own devices. She would want him to be with a woman that she could easily manipulate to undermine Crowley's authority in Hell. That, of course, he couldn't permit. Then, an idea sprang to his mind.

                "Actually, Mother, I have been in the market for a queen for some time now," Crowley lied with ease. Rowena's eyes brightened. "Oh? Perhaps I could assist you. After all, I couldn't let just any woman be by my son's side, now could I?" Crowley gave her a tight-lipped smile. "No need, Mother. I believe I've found the perfect woman to reign as my queen." Rowena smirked, making Crowley stifle a laugh. She was going to be in for a surprise. "Shall I have her join us for supper?" At Rowena's nod, Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared from Hell.

                "Hello, Kitten," Crowley greeted smoothly as he reappeared behind you in your room. "What do you want, Crowley?" you inquired, not even turning to face him. Crowley placed a hand on your shoulder, making you stop what you were doing. "What makes you think I want something?" You finally looked at him and replied, "You only call me 'Kitten' when you want something. The question is what do you want and how does it benefit me?"

                Crowley cursed to himself. You knew him far too well. Still, he covered it up with his usual mask of confidence. "Spoken like a queen, love. I do, in fact, want something. I...need your help," he told you, hating the fact he needed someone. Amusement flashed in your (e/c) eyes and you began chuckling softly. "So, the mighty King of Hell needs the help of a Winchester once again, huh?" Crowley was clearly not as amused as you were since he growled, "Never mind."

                "No, Crowley wait! I'm sorry. Tell me what you need?" you asked, the jest gone from your tone. Crowley ran his hand through his short hair and sighed. Your brows furrowed at the uncharacteristic shyness and uncertainty in his actions. You moved to the other side of your room and pulled out your secret stash. A bottle of Craig, aged 30 years. Crowley's favorite. You poured him a glass and gave it to him. "Now, tell me what's going on."

                You sat and listened intently to Crowley's predicament and your eyes widened. You couldn't believe what he was asking you to do. He wanted you to pretend to be his girlfriend in front of his mother. The witch that bore no love for you or your brothers. You didn't object to the charade really since you didn't hate Crowley. You did object to being in such close quarters with Rowena for an extended period of time and the intimacy that you knew would be required to carry on the deception.

                You were so absorbed in your own thoughts, you didn't hear Crowley finish speaking. He frowned when you didn't reply. "Perhaps this wasn't my best idea. I suppose I could come up with something else." You shook your head and finally spoke. "I'll do it, Crowley. But you owe me," you told him with a smile. "Now, get out of here." Crowley looked at you in confusion and you smirked. "If I'm going to convince Rowena that I'm going to be your queen, I need to look like one. So, get out so I can get ready!" Crowley chuckled. "Thank you, Y/N."

                Crowley returned to Hell and informed Rowena that his "queen" would indeed be joining them for supper that night. Then, he went about prepping for the meal. Crowley rarely worried about things with his mother, but this time he did. He had chosen you for a reason. To get under Rowena's skin. After all, everyone knew her hate of Winchesters. What better way to get his mother off his back and get a little amusement than to pretend to date one?

                There was a part of Crowley that was nagging at him and he didn't understand why. He was used to doing these sort of things. Making deals to get what he wanted. This time, however, Crowley wasn't sure he could pull it off. You had so willingly agreed to help him, even though you and he were technically enemies. Crowley quickly shook off the feeling of what some would term guilt and prepared himself for dinner. When he was ready, he snapped his fingers and once again found himself in your room.

                Crowley's jaw dropped as he took in your form. Instead of your usual hunting attire or FBI get-up, you were wearing a form-fitting but still comfortable looking (f/c) dress that came just past your knees, the sleeves ended a little past your elbows and the neck line showed just enough cleavage to catch the eye. With it, you wore low heels. Your (h/c) hair framed your face and your light make-up made your eyes stand out. Crowley's hazel eyes scanned you up and down before settling on your face. "So? Do I look like a queen?"

                Crowley shook his head and responded, "No, love. You look like THE queen. Shall we?" You gave him a smile and nodded. You soon found yourself in Hell, just outside the dining room. Crowley may not have needed to eat, but he often had clients who did so he kept the room for them. "Are you ready for this?" You laughed. "Crowley, I've gone up against your mother before, I think I can handle it." With a deep breath, Crowley opened the door of the dining room and ushered you in.

                "Fergus, I was beginning to think-" Rowena cut off when she saw you standing there next to Crowley. Her eyes widened as they darted back and forth between the two of you. She noticed Crowley's arm wrapped around your waist and his hand on your hip. "A bloody Winchester?! This is who you've chosen to be your queen? A hunter?!" You bit back a laugh as she continued to rant. Crowley just stared at her, but you felt his hand tighten on your hip. You looked up and smiled at him again and, for some reason, it calmed Crowley down. He mentally took a deep breath and invited you to sit. This was going to be a long night.

***time skip***

                The dinner with Rowena went much better than either you or Crowley expected, but you could both tell she didn't believe you. So, you decided to take it up a notch. You spent every free moment you had with Crowley. Your brothers were less than thrilled with the idea, but when you explained that Crowley would owe you, they relented. Crowley being in your debt meant they could count on his help with at least one hunt. Crowley, however, seemed to get less and less invested in your charade as time went on. It frustrated you to no end and finally, you decided to confront him.

                You walked right into Crowley's study in his earthly home and crossed your arms over your chest. Crowley was at his desk, but his back was to you. "I told you bloody morons, I don't want any interruptions!" Crowley turned to you, his fingers poised to snap whoever bothered him into oblivion. He stopped when he saw you standing there. "Y/N, love. What brings you here?" he asked, lowering his hand to grab the tumbler of scotch on the desk.

                "Well, the first being that your mother invited us to tea with her today, in case you've forgotten. Personally, I'd rather hit the bar, but whatever. Second, I want to know what the hell is going on with you? No pun intended." Crowley simply stared at you, but his eyes were unfocused. You sighed heavily, bringing his attention fully back to you. You sat down in a chair, awaiting his response.

                How could he possibly tell you what was on his mind? He had no idea how you would react to him telling you that, over the course of your deception, the King of Hell had fallen hopelessly, madly in love with you. Honestly, he thought you'd laugh in his face. Crowley wasn't used to all the feelings stirring inside him and it confused him.

                "Are you going to answer me or am I going to have go to tea with Rowena by myself? Please don't make me," you said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Crowley simply glared at you. You let out a sigh and got up from your chair. Crowley watched as you made your way over to his desk. You walked behind it to where Crowley was sitting and perched on the edge. "Seriously, Crowley, what's wrong? You've been extremely...cold. You don't even act like you want this to go on and if that's the case, you need to tell me."

                Looking up at you, Crowley finally said what was on his mind. Or rather, he yelled it. "That's because I don't want it to bloody go on! I am tired of this charade!" He physically saw your expression fall and you slid off the desk. "I see. Thank you for being so honest," you whispered and turned to walk away. Crowley caught your wrist, making you turn back to him. He could see the tears forming in your eyes and he felt a spark of hope.

                "I don't want it to _be_ a charade anymore, Y/N. I want this, all of it, to be real." Crowley's voice was unusually soft and he refused to look you in the eyes. "Crowley, I didn't think you were a fan of feelings." He glared at you once again, although a little more playfully this time. "Believe me, love, I'm not but I couldn't seem to bloody help it with you! When we started this, it was simply a business deal, but now I want more."

                "Why didn't you say anything?" you asked him, moving a little bit closer to him. "What good would it have done, Y/N? Would you have said you cared or would you have dismissed me? I am the King of Hell, a demon, after all." Another move forward closed the distance between the two of you. "I would have done this," you answered before leaning in and kissing him. It was difficult to surprise Crowley, but you managed.

                It only took him a second to respond and when he did, it was pure ecstasy for both of you. Sure, you'd kissed a few times when around Rowena, but this was different. Those kisses were merely pretense, but this one? This one was real and you could feel every ounce of passion and love Crowley had for you and you hoped he could feel the same from you.

                When you broke for air, you looked into his shocked hazel eyes and giggled. "I struck the King of Hell speechless, huh?" He let out a laugh and cupped your cheek. "Indeed you have, Kitten." Your brows drew together, making Crowley frown. "What?" Your lips upturned into a smirk. "That reminds me. You owe me." Crowley's brows rose. Were you serious? "And what is it that you want?" You bit your lip and replied, "You. Just you." Crowley kissed you again, not caring that you were missing tea with his mother.

 

 

"..... Oh, and a throne in Hell."


	13. Am I Not Good Enough? (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is out at the same bar as Dean with her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader's boyfriend is a douche. A little angst and self-esteem issues. Some fluff.

Dean saw you the moment he and Sam set foot in the bar. His first thought was that he wanted to buy you a drink and see where the night went. Then, he saw who he assumed was your boyfriend by the way the two of you were interacting. Sighing, Dean slid into the booth across from Sam and ordered a beer. Maybe someone else would catch his eye. It had been a long and grueling hunt though, so Dean's main mission was just to knock back a few beers and relax. Apparently, that wasn't to be that night.

            Dean's green eyes kept find their way back to you. At first, you and your boyfriend were all flirty and whatnot. But that soon changed. As the night went on, your boyfriend got the wandering eye. Every single woman that walked by him made him look. It was as if you weren't even there anymore. He kept doing it even though you were sitting right there and trying to get his attention. 

            After a while, Dean saw you give up and just stare into your drink. It riled him up. No woman should be treated that way in his opinion. He really wanted to stay out of it since he didn't want to cause any trouble, but he was finding it harder by the minute. When you moved down the bar a little ways and your boyfriend didn't notice, Dean decided that he needed to at least check on you.

            He got up and made his way over to you. Once he was there, he knocked on the bar and said, "The lady's next drink is on me." The bartender smiled and nodded. "Look, I appreciate the drink, but I'm not in the mood. Besides, my boyfriend's here with me." You waved in the direction of your boyfriend. The bartender gave you a sympathetic look as you sighed. "Yeah, I can see that. But you seem to be in a bad mood and he isn't here comforting you. No offense, Sweetheart, but that's not a good boyfriend," Dean said. He took a chance and sat on the stool next to you.

            You ran your thumb around the outside of your drink. "I know," you whispered. Even though you weren't looking at him, Dean could hear the tears in your voice. "I don't understand why he does this," you continued in the same tone. "I give him everything. Am I just not good enough?"

            "I'm sure you're too good for that guy. You seem really sweet, not to mention the way you look in that dress," Dean said as his eyes scanned your form. The dress you were wearing was stunning and clung just right. You let out a bitter laugh. "Thanks, I guess. But I hate this dress. I only wore it because he likes it." Dean rolled his eyes. "If you don't like it, don't wear it. Don't get me wrong, Princess, you looked like a knockout but I think a girl in jeans and flannel is the hottest thing in the world."

            You actually smiled a little at that. "And just where do you think all that flirting is going to get you?" you quipped, making Dean laugh loudly. "With you? Nowhere. I just wanted to see you smile before I left and since your boyfriend isn't doing the job, I thought I might give it shot." You laughed again, but this time it was one of happiness. "Well thank you..."

            "Dean," he offered and you told him your name. The two of you started talking and drinking together, letting the time pass you both by. Dean learned that you really were a very sweet woman and that the beauty he saw on the outside was also on the inside. Neither of you noticed you boyfriend's eyes finally making their way back to you. And when he saw what was happening, he was furious.

            You were in the middle of laughing at something Dean said when you heard your boyfriend barking out your name. You looked over your shoulder and saw him approaching. He wore a smile that was obviously fake. "Who's your friend?" he asked, placing a hand on your shoulder. You shrugged it off with a frown. He put it back. "This is Dean. He's been keeping me company since you seemed more interested in everyone besides me."

            The hand on your shoulder tightened a bit. Not enough to hurt, but enough to let you know that you had royally pissed him off. "Do you make a habit of stealing other people's girlfriends?" he bit out at Dean. Dean just raised a brow. "I'm not stealing anyone's girlfriend. Y/N and I were just talking about how much of a dick you are for ignoring her. You think a woman like her just falls from the sky, man? And you treat her like crap? You don't deserve her."

            Your boyfriend looked at you in false hurt. "Come on, Y/N. Are you just gonna let him talk to me like that? I'm your boyfriend. I treat you right." You let your gaze travel between Dean and your boyfriend. Dean gave you smile and a shrug. He knew you were going to do whatever you wanted, no matter what. He didn't even know you that well so why would you break up with your boyfriend just because Dean had pointed out the obvious?

            "Actually, I am. You do treat me like crap. I wore this dress for you even though I hate it and you've spent the entire night ignoring me. You've looked at every single girl in here except for me, until I started talking to Dean anyway. And that's only tonight. You always do this and I'm done. I'm with you." You got up and started to walk away, but your now ex-boyfriend grabbed your arm. "Don't...don't do this." You rolled your eyes. "Let the lady go. She made her choice," Dean said with a threat in his tone. Your ex sized Dean up and decided it would probably not be a good idea to pick a fight with him. He let you go and went back to his stool.

            "Thanks, Dean. You really saved my night." Dean just shrugged. "It's what I do." You giggled. "What? Saving damsels in distress?" Dean shook his head. "Helping out pretty ladies. Besides, you don't need anyone to save you, do you, Sweetheart?" You assured him you didn't, but thanked him again all the same. You turned to leave, but Dean called out to you. "My brother and I are heading out of town tomorrow, but I'd like to see you again if we come back through town." You agreed and left him your number.

***time skip***

            Dean smiled as the familiar bar came into view. It had been nearly a year since the last time he'd been in town, but he was excited all the same. Even though he hadn't since you, you and Dean had kept in contact off and on since you'd left the bar that night. Dean felt a connection to you that he hadn't felt with anyone for a long time. And now, he was ready to see if there was anything more than friendship there.

            He opened the door to the practically empty bar. "Be with you in a sec!" a voice called out. Dean sat at the bar. He hoped you'd show up soon. He was on edge waiting to see you. It wouldn't be too long though. A familiar person walked behind the bar. "Dean." Dean blinked in surprise. When you said you'd meet him in the bar, he didn't think you'd actually be working there now. But you looked happy and fantastic. You had ditched the dress in favor of jeans and flannel.

            "Damn," Dean whispered, but you heard him anyway. You rewarded him with a smile. "Well, damn yourself, Dean." You came around to where he was sitting and hugged him close. You felt like you were hugging an old friend. "It's good to see you, D. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you." Dean squeezed you. He really needed to feel you in his arms, but he hadn't realized how much until now. "I missed you too, Sweetheart."


	14. I Hate You...Or Do I? (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean agrees to take the reader out so Cas can date her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a College AU based on the movie "10 Things I Hate About You"(which is my favorite 90's teen movie, by the way!)

"What's in it for me?" Dean asked his brother and best friend, not looking up from the book. Sam and Castiel had been trying for days to convince Dean to ask you out. "The joy of knowing you helped your best friend?" Dean looked up at Sam with an arched brow. "Come on, Dean. One date so that Cas can ask out her sister. He really likes Meg but she won't date anyone as long as her sister's single."

                "What's wrong with her? The sister I mean." Dean had no interest in dating you. He'd seen you around, but you'd always seemed so aloof. So...cold. "She's, well, she's got a bit of a temper and she hates guys that sleep around." Dean let out a laugh, "So you come to the school's playboy?" Dean knew his reputation very well, although it was only about half true. He had gotten around when he was a freshman, but his party days were pretty much over.

                "Dean, please?" Castiel asked, giving Dean the puppy eyes. Dean glared at his best friend before looking to Sam and seeing him doing the same. He groaned and agreed. "Fine, but you owe me. Big time. I'll tell you what I want after I talk to the chick. I gotta see what I have to work with." With that, Dean got up and left the library. So much for studying.

                The elder Winchester made his way to the school courtyard. He'd seen you there most often. Bingo. You were sitting by yourself at a table off to the side. You were reading and jotting notes, as you often were. Letting himself on more small groan, Dean approached your table. "Hey there, sweetheart," he greeted with a charming smile. You barely glanced up. "No, thank you." Dean frowned. "What?"

                You set your pen down and faced him. "No, thank you. I'm not looking for you, Mr. Right. I don't have a band-aid for your scraped knee nor do I have a map for you getting lost in my eyes." Dean blinked in surprise. You had just thrown some of his cheesiest pick-up lines back at him and he hadn't even talked to you yet. "I've heard all your pick-ups, Winchester. You've used them on many women at this school. I figured when your brother and his friend started hanging out with my sister, it wouldn't be long before you finally realized I existed. Well, let me save you some time. I'm not interested." You slammed your book closed and got up from the table leaving a speechless Dean behind.

                Dean watched you go. This was going to be harder than he thought. Sam and Castiel definitely owed him big time. However, Dean wasn't one to back down from a challenge either. A small grin appeared on his face. Challenge accepted.

                For the next several weeks, Dean tried his best to get your attention, only to irritate you further. "This isn't working, Sam. Forget it." Sam arched a brow at his brother. "The great Dean Winchester giving up on a conquest? It can't be that bad." Dean gave his brother a deadpan look. "Yes, it can. Y/N Macleod cannot be conquered. She's a frickin' puzzle, man." Sam smiled. "You actually like her."

                Dean scoffed. "Get real, Sammy. I'm doing Cas a favor." Sam shook his head. "A favor I'm paying for. Which reminds me, you still haven't told me what you want." Dean shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Believe me, I will let you know." Sam sighed but then glanced across the courtyard. "Look alive. Here comes your girlfriend now."

                Dean looked up and saw you approaching the building. "Wish me luck." He got up and walked over to you, hands in his pockets. "You never give up, do you?" you asked him, finally giving him the eye contact he'd been trying to get all along. "Nope. Come on. What's one date?" You rolled your eyes. "With you? The difference between delightfully ignorant bliss and a broken heart."

                Dean walked next to you inside in silence for a moment. "Look, I know what people say about me. I'm not gonna deny the rumors, at least not all of them. But I will tell you that I'm not that guy anymore. Give me a chance? Please?" You stopped walking with a deep sigh. "Dean, all guys say that." Dean shrugged slightly. "I know." You must have seen something in his expression because you suddenly gave him a soft nod. "Alright. One chance. Pick me up at 7." Dean beamed and quickly agreed before handing you his phone to put your number in. After that, you turned and walked to your first class and Dean turned back to Sam, giving him a thumbs up.

                Dean picked you up at 7 on the dot. "I really hope you're hungry," he said as he lead you out to his car. You gave a low whistle. "She's a beauty. '67?" Once again, you'd surprised the man. "Uh, yeah. You know cars?" You moved your head from side-to-side in a "kind of" motion. "I know a little. My dad insisted that we have at least the basic knowledge of cars before he would by us our first." Dean opened the door for you before running around to the driver's side.

                Dean drove you to this cute little diner. Not what you expected from the guy. "Is this alright?" You smiled. "Yeah. It's nice." Dean grinned and got out of the car. You barely had your hand on the door handle before it opened. Dean offered you an arm. "My lady?" You could fight your giggle as you took it and let him lead you into the diner.

                "Dean! I didn't expect to see you here tonight!"a friendly looking blonde greeted. You instantly felt small next to her. She was gorgeous and probably one of Dean's old flings. Dean smiled at her. "Hey, Jess." Jess motioned to a booth and came around the counter with menus. "Hi. I'm Jess," she said to you, extending her hand. Slowly, you took it and shook it. "Y/N."

                Jess talked for a couple minutes before taking your drink order and going back behind the counter. "Old girlfriend?" you asked Dean as soon as she was out of earshot. Dean's eyes widened and you could really see the green in them. "No. Jess is Sam's girlfriend. I think he's gonna marry her one day." You felt yourself flush at your jump to the wrong conclusion."Look, Y/N I meant it when I said I've changed."

                For the rest of the time at the table, the two of you actually talked, getting to know one another. Dean wasn't as bad as you originally thought. True, he was a major flirt, but he was also genuinely sweet and charming. He was really intelligent too, although he didn't seem to think so. He was going to school to be a mechanic and help in his dad's garage. That was how he'd ended up with the Impala in the parking lot. "I fixed her up myself and when I was done, Dad gave her to me as a gift." You smiled. Dean also realized that his first impressions of you had been wrong too.

                You weren't cold at all. You kept your guard up because you'd been hurt before. You'd had a boyfriend who treated you poorly. That was why you didn't really trust Dean. You were also dedicated to your studies, but you were a business major. Being the older daughter, your father wanted you to take over his business. You had a great sense of humor.

                Jess came back to the table. "Here, Dean. Your favorite." She slide a piece of pie in front of both of you. "Thanks, Jess. You should just go ahead and bring me a second piece to take home." Jess giggled and nodded. "Before I dig in, I have to hit the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." Dean slid out of the booth and Jess slid in.

                "He likes you." Your brows furrowed and she sighed happily. "Dean always comes in here alone. Even when he was dating a new girl every week, he'd come here alone or with Sam and Cas. He'd enjoy his pie and then leave. He always takes his dates to the fancier places because this place is his sanctuary. His little getaway. Him bringing you here tells me that he really likes you." Jess got up, leaving you to your thoughts.

                Dean came back a minute later and you were still staring off into space. "Everything okay?" You came back to reality and smiled. "Yeah. Everything's great." Dean nodded and dug into his pie with vigor. You'd never seen a man enjoy pie so much. His cheeks were full when he looked up at you. "What?" You giggled  at the crumbs of pie crust and filling all over his face. "You're a mess, Dean Winchester." He hummed in agreement before shoveling another bite into his mouth.

                Your date ended on a high note. Dean walked you back to your dorm, hand-in-hand. "I actually had a really good time tonight, Dean. Thank you." Dean chuckled and pouted playfully. "Did you doubt me?" You joined in his laughter. "In all seriousness, I did too. Could we do this again?" You bit your lip and nodded. "I'd like that." You reached the door of your dorm room and Dean leaned in and kissed your cheek. "See you tomorrow?" You nodded and entered your room.

***time skip***

                You and Dean went on several dates over the next couple of months and Dean realized that he was actually falling for you. You weren't like all the other girls he'd been with before. Yes, you were stunning like they were, but your beauty wasn't just skin deep. He didn't want to stop seeing you. He was even beginning to regret that he hadn't asked you out before. He felt even more guilty about the fact that Sam was still bugging him about repaying him for the favor.

                Dean was sitting at table waiting for you when Castiel approached him. "Dean." Dean glanced at his best friend. "The deal is off." Dean's neutral expression turned to one of confusion. "What?" Castiel took his hands out the pockets of the trench coat he always wore. "I said the deal is off. Meg never wanted to go out with me. You don't have to date Y/N anymore. Sam and I will make sure to hold up our end of the bargain, but you don't have to pretend to like Y/N anymore."

                "You were just pretending?" a soft voice spoke up and Dean froze. He turned to find you standing there, staring at him with wide, watery eyes. "I fell for it. I fell for it all. I can't believe I thought you'd changed. Go to Hell, Dean Winchester." You turned and stomped away. "Y/N!" You didn't stop. You made your way to your car, no longer in the mood to go to class.

                You made it to the car before you felt someone grab your upper arm. "Let me go!" you cried. "Please, just listen to me, Y/N." Dean could see the rage on your face. "Why should I?!" He let you go and sighed. "Please, Y/N." You shook your head and opened your car door. "So you can tell me more lies? No, thank you." Dean felt himself flinch as you threw the very first words you'd said at him again. You climbed in the car. Dean backed away, letting you drive off, his heart sinking in his chest.

                For the next few days, Dean walked around in a haze. He missed you. Whenever he saw you around campus, he felt even worse. Unlike most women, who would have probably looked terrible after a break up, you had decided not to wallow in your misery. You looked incredible, as if to spite Dean. When you saw him, you just ignored him, which just served to make Dean feel ten times worse.

                "Dude, you're miserable," Sam said to him one day. Dean didn't deny it. "Just go talk to her. Apologize." Dean groaned loudly. "Don't think I've tried, Sammy?! I have tried everything I could think of to get her to talk to me. I messed up too bad this time." Sam huffed and got up. Ignoring Dean's calls for him, Sam went in search of you. He found you leaving the library.

                "I need to talk to you, Y/N," Sam said, catching you off guard. "Why?" Sam gently took your arm and lead you to an empty room. "Dean is miserable." You scoffed although inside you were still upset. "Dean brought it on himself." Sam shook his head. "No, he really didn't. Cas and I did." Your brows furrowed. You had only heard part of Castiel's and Dean's conversation.

                Sam sighed heavily. "Look, Cas has liked your sister for a while now, but he knew that, as long as you were single, Meg wouldn't go out with him. I have Jess so we asked Dean to ask you out. For Cas' sake. Then, when you and Dean started hitting it off, we didn't believe it was real. When months went by and Cas still had no luck with your sister, he felt bad for having Dean continue the charade. We didn't realize that Dean had real feelings for you."

                You didn't answer for a second. Then, you asked, "Why didn't he just tell me?" Sam chuckled softly. "Because that's Dean. He doesn't handle deep feelings well. And it would be a huge shot to his ego for anyone to know that he made a bargain to go out with the girl that he ended up falling in love with." Sam gave your shoulder a little squeeze. "What can I do?" you asked. "Talk to him." You nodded and Sam left the room.

                You walked out a few minutes later, eyes scanning everywhere for Dean. You found him leaning against his precious Impala, holding a box in his hands. You made your way over there, the words you wanted to say bouncing around in your head like children who'd had too much sugar. "Dean," you breathed when you finally reached him.

                "Y-Y/N? I am so sorry. I should have just told you. Actually, I never should have agreed in the first place. I should have asked you out on my own." Dean handed the box over to you. "I, uh, got you this as a something of an apology." You lifted the lid to find a slice of Dean's favorite by from the diner. You knew how much he loved his pie and here he was, offering it to you. All the words you'd planned to say flew out of your head.

                You took the pie and set it on the roof of the car. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. It was your first actual kiss with the man and boy was the wait worth it. You pulled back and said, "You can't just get me a piece of pie every time you mess up." Dean chuckled. "I know, but I'm sure I can find other ways." He kissed the tip of your nose before moving to your lips again.


	15. Honey Eyes (Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader looks back on how she and Gabriel met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

_Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They were the color of honey in the sunlight, so bright and cheerful, but with something hidden behind them. You loved those eyes. They captivated you. Those eyes had the power to glue you to the spot and that is exactly what they did the first time you met the arch angel, Castiel's brother, Gabriel._

                You stretched as you walked into the motel room with the younger Winchester brother and Castiel. Dean had found some company at the bar and had taken over the boys' room. That left Sam rooming with you that night. You didn't mind, really.  Sam was a nice guy and very respectful of your personal space. You were just grateful that Dean's room wasn't right next to yours this time. What you did mind was the fact that angels could pop in an out anywhere they wanted to. In this case, an angel you'd never met before decided to pop in as you were drifting off to sleep. Right next to you in the bed.

                In your half asleep haze, you felt the warmth of another body next to yours. As if on instinct, you snuggled closer to the heat source. You didn't expect that source to speak. "At least buy me dinner first, sweet cheeks." Your eyes flew open at the voice you didn't recognize. You glanced up and felt yourself freeze in place.

                The eyes that met your (e/c) ones were stunning. They sparkled with mischief and joy in the mostly dark room. You wanted to move away from this stranger but those piercing eyes held you in place. The bathroom door opened, the light illuminating the rest of the stranger's face. It was just a pretty as his eyes. "Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he ran his towel through his wet hair. Only then were able to push yourself off him.

                "Baby brother said you could use some help so here I am," Gabriel explained before he swung his legs off the bed, "Didn't expect such a warm welcome though." He glanced back at you with a wink, making your face flush. And that was just the beginning of the rest of your night.

                All night, until you fell asleep from exhaustion, Gabriel would look over at you, give you flirty winks or make some sort of comment. After a while, you started to flirt back but at the start, you were content to just look at him. You kind of felt like a creeper, but you couldn't help it. The angel was gorgeous in your eyes. Every time he looked at you, you couldn't look away. Eventually, even Sam got the hint.

                "You gonna stop making goo-goo eyes at Gabriel any time tonight?" he asked with a smirk. You glared playfully at him. Gabriel was smiling. "Those pretty eyes of hers can look at me all they want." You giggled and finally looked away from the flirty angel.

                You let out a yawn and laid your head down on the motel pillow. It wasn't very soft, but it did the trick. You started drifting off. You heard Sam chuckle softly. "I guess we should let her sleep. We'll talk about this some more tomorrow." Gabriel agreed and stood. Before you could hear the fluttering of wings, you swore you felt someone press a kiss to your cheek. "See you later, sweet cheeks." You fell asleep hearing Gabriel's voice in your head and seeing his honey colored eyes.

                _You sighed happily as you stared out the window of your small cottage. You felt two arms wrap around you. "What are you thinking about, Y/N?" You leaned back against his chest. "About the night we met." Gabriel leaned down slightly and rested his chin on your shoulder. "You mean the night you couldn't stop staring at me?" You giggled and lightly smacked his arm. "If I remember correctly, you were staring at me too."_

_"You bet I was. You were gorgeous. Still are." You turned your head and kissed his cheek. "Do you miss it? Hunting?" You shook your head. "Nope. Why would I? I have you and we have this house." When you had been looking for Lucifer, Gabriel had stepped in and tried to stop him. You thought he died that night. Turned out he hadn't and had gone into hiding instead. As soon as Lucifer had been put back in the cage, Gabriel had found you._

_There was something about you that Gabriel had immediately loved and he was determined not to lose you. You got out of the life as soon as you could and moved into a secluded cottage with Gabriel. You lived there quietly for years, happy as you could possibly be. Life had changed for both of you. But one thing hadn't changed at all. Gabriel's honey eyes that made you go weak in the knees. "I love you, Gabe," you whispered as your turned in his arms and wrapped yours around his neck. "I love you too, sweet cheeks."_  


	16. Dreams Become Reality (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley enters a dream world where he's married...to Sam and Dean's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, fluff, normal SPN stuff.

"Uh guys? Where are we?" Sam asked, effectively cutting off the argument between Dean and Crowley. Castiel was already following Sam's gaze up to the rather expansive house in front of them. "It appears as though we have been transported somewhere else," Castiel said. He was right. A few moments before, the four of them had been in a warehouse trying to work out a deal. Now, they were standing outside the very lavish estate.

                "What does it bloody matter where we are? Between Wings and I, we should have enough power to get back." Castiel nodded in agreement. Crowley raised his hand to snap his fingers, but nothing happened. "Well come on, Crowley. What's the hold up?" The King of Hell tried again, snapping his fingers to no avail.  "Castiel?" Castiel's brow was furrowed in confusion. "I appear to be powerless," he said before wandering off a little ways. The Winchesters exchanged a glance.

                "Well that's just freakin' great. Fantastic. We're stuck wherever this is." Crowley frowned. "Crowley...your name as a human was MacLeod, was it not?" Castiel asked suddenly, causing the three other men to look over where he was standing. Sam was the first to move and sure enough, on the large gate outside the estate, a plaque read "MacLeod Estate". Turning back to Dean and Crowley. "Guys...the MacLeod Estate."

                "That makes no sense," Crowley grumbled, walking over, "Why the bloody hell would I have such a...bright house? It's not like me at all." Sam shrugged and Dean cocked his head to the side. "So...we get poofed out of the warehouse and sent to wherever we are now. Crowley and Cas appear to be powerless and now we find a mansion with Crowley's human name. Trickster, you think?" Another shrug from Sam.

                "Oh, Mister MacLeod! We weren't expecting you home so early!" an elderly woman greeted the gentlemen with a smile. "Right...yes well, I seem to have forgotten something." The woman smiled. "Mrs. MacLeod was right again. She's inside and I have to plant these roses." She turned and walked away. "Mrs. MacLeod? You're married?!" Dean cried. Crowley simply stood there in shock. "Dean, Crowley has no powers and he's married. Do you think we could be in an alternate universe? Like when we were Ackles and Padalecki?"

                Dean's eyes widened. "God, I hope not. Now, I want to see how Crowley lives in this place." Crowley rolled his eyes but decided to trek up the house, the Winchesters and Castiel following closely. Crowley opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. At least the inside of the house matched his taste. "Daddy!" A small voice cried, causing the four men to stop dead in their tracks.

                A little girl with (h/c)hair and hazel eyes came running toward the group and wrapped her small arms around Crowley's middle. "Welcome home, Daddy!" The little girl smiled up at him before looking at the other men. "Uncle Sam! Uncle Dean!" she cried, backing away from Crowley and throwing herself at the Winchester brothers. The four men looked at one another in surprise.

                "Y/D/N? Where did you go?" a familiar voice called out. You rounded the corner and grinned. "Crowley, you forgot your wedding ring again. You really should stop taking it off to wash your hands." You got closer to the group. You reached into the pocket of your dress and pulled out a wedding ring. You handed Crowley the ring and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Only then did you notice your brothers.

                "Sam. Dean. What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in months." No one said anything and Crowley was merely standing there, mouth agape. "Guys? Everything okay?" Sam found his voice first. "Yeah, everything's fine. We just...missed you and we wanted to see our niece." You chuckled. "Well she's obviously happy to see you. Actually, I'm glad you're here if you can spare a day." Sam glanced back at Dean who shrugged. Crowley was still staring as the Y/D/N wrapped her arms around his legs again.

                "Great! I've got a dozen eight year-olds coming in about two hours and I'm so far behind where I wanted to be. I still haven't finished frosting the cake." Crowley shook his head to clear it of the shock. "A dozen? Why?" You rolled your eyes. "You told your daughter to invite her classmates to her birthday party, remember? Spare no expense. Nothing is too good for your princess," you mocked lovingly. Crowley opened his mouth to retort, but a wailing from your other apron pocket caught his attention.

                "Crap...I was hoping he'd sleep a little while longer." Dean finally stepped up to you and hugged you close. Over his shoulder, the other men could see the surprised look on your face. "You go take care of him. We've got this." He pulled away and ruffled your hair, something he'd done since you were a kid. "Thanks, Dean. I need to go nurse your nephew." With that, you turned at went upstairs.

                "Follow her, Crowley. Figure out what's going on," Sam whispered as your daughter grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Why me, Moose?" Castiel moved to follow after your brothers and replied, "You are her husband in this reality." Crowley exhaled loudly and followed after you. He had no idea how he was going to hold it together.

                Crowley wasn't one to let feelings get in the way of anything, but back in his reality, he had feelings for you. He'd been ignoring them. You were a hunter after all and a Winchester to boot. There was no way you'd have any sort of feelings for him. Even if you did, your brothers would never approve. Crowley pushed those thoughts to the back of his head as he followed the sound of your voice.

                He stopped short when he came to the open door of the nursery. You were sitting in your rocking chair, singing to your young son who was at your breast. The sight was enchanting to him. He'd experienced fatherhood once before, but he wasn't a very good father and never had he felt so mesmerized  by the sight of his wife nursing his child. As he watched you, a peculiar feeling began to nag at Crowley.

                 He realized that he wanted this. With you and only you. Even without being a demon, without his powers, there was a part of him that wanted to stay in this world with you and your children. However, the bigger part of his brain was telling him that there was a piece of you missing in this world. The fierce hunter that Crowley loved. He determined that, if they made it back, he would tell you exactly how he felt.

                Sensing his presence, you looked up at Crowley. "Hey," you whispered. Crowley took a step into the room, his shoes sliding easily against the dark carpet. "Y/N...am I a good father?" Your brows furrowed in confusion. "Where is this coming from? You're a wonderful father. I think so and so do your children." Crowley reached down and gently ran his head over his son's head. The boy released your breast and smiled up at his father. Crowley chuckled before looking back up at your face. The serene look was gone from your face and was replaced by one of distress.

                Crowley heard your voice calling his name but your mouth didn't move. The voice echoed through his head repeatedly, but the you in front of him didn't move. Soon, the room began to spin as the voice grew more clear. It continued to call his name as well as Castiel's and the Winchesters. The room grew fuzzy and began changing back to the warehouse.  "Will you guys please wake up?!"

                Crowley's eyes flew open at the clear sound of your voice. You were standing there covered in sweat and blood, the witch dead in front of you. She'd put a spell on Crowley, Castiel and your brothers to make them believe they were somewhere else. "What the hell?!" Dean cried as his eyes opened and he realized what had happened.

                "That's the last time I let you four go after a coven on your own," you muttered as you helped Dean up. Crowley was staring at you in disbelief. "A coven?" Sam asked and you nodded. "Yeah, a coven. If any of you had bothered to answer your phones, you'd have known that." Your voice didn't really sound angry, more like worried. Your four favorite people had put themselves in even more danger because they'd left you behind and hadn't answered your call.

                Crowley picked himself up and dusted off before turning his attention to you. You wore a look of determination and concern. Only then did he realize that some of the blood on you was yours. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, gesturing to the small cut on your arm. You nodded and gave him a small smile. You felt eyes on you and realized that Castiel and your brothers were watching the exchange curiously. "What?"

                They didn't answer, but you felt someone gently grip your arms. You turned your head and barely got a glimpse at Crowley's face before his lips crashed into yours. For a moment, you just stood there. You were in such a state of shock. "Crowley!" The King of Hell pulled away and glanced at your brothers. "Still our sister." You glared at Sam and retorted, "Which means you have no say in anything I do." With that, you pulled Crowley's lips back to yours.

                When you parted, you were gasped for breath. When you were able to speak, you asked, "So, you want to tell me what's gotten into you?" Crowley chuckled loudly. "Perhaps somewhere more private, Kitten." Crowley snapped his fingers and you were suddenly in his home on Earth. You were also both clean and in new clothes. "I missed being able to do that," he muttered.

                He kissed you again and began telling you exactly what had happened. When he finished, you smirked. "So...you love me?" Crowley rolled his eyes again and smiled at you. "Yes." You slid your hands up his chest, to his shoulders and around his neck. "Good," you whispered, "Because I love you too." Crowley's hands went to your hips. The two of you stood in silence, just holding onto each other and Crowley sighed in content as he realized that his dreams could actually become reality.

 

***time skip***

 

                "You want us to do what?!" Dean barked at Crowley. Crowley straightened his tie and repeated his request. "I want you to cure me." Your brothers had a silent conversation between them before turning back to Crowley. "Why, Crowley? Why would you want us to cure you?" Crowley groaned and ran his hand over his face. He'd given this a lot of thought, but he hadn't expected your brothers to question him about it.

                "I don't have to justify my decisions to you, Squirrel. Are you going to help me or not?" he snapped. A look of understanding passed over Sam's face. "You want to be human for Y/N. You want what you had in the dream world." Crowley's frown deepened and Sam exhaled loudly. "Crowley...as much as it pains me to admit it, our sister loves you. For who you are. If you become human again, you won't be the same Crowley she fell in love with."

                Sam and Dean turned and left the room. Crowley sank back down in to his chair and contemplated Sam's words. Could he still have what he did in the dream even if he stayed a demon? Would you even want that? Running his hand over his scruff, Crowley decided to find out. Snapping his fingers, Crowley appeared in your room at the bunker.

                You weren't there, but the music was on, leaving Crowley to believe that you'd be back shortly. He sat down on the bed and glanced at the picture on your nightstand. It was a picture of the two of you at the Roman Colosseum. Crowley had taken you there for your anniversary a couple months before. He had been reluctant to take the photo, but you had convinced him. You were laughing as Crowley kissed your cheek. Crowley smiled at the memory.

                A pair of familiar arms wrapped around Crowley from behind. "I had a great time that day," you said softly and Crowley chuckled. "So did I." He fell silent and you kissed him cheek. "What are you thinking about?" you asked him. He set the picture down and put his hand on your arm. "You, dove." You kissed his cheek again and let him go. "I know you better than that. You only say 'you, dove' when you don't want to tell me what's on your mind. Is it the dream world again?"

                Crowley sighed. You knew him far too well now. He couldn't even lie to you anymore. "Yes. I want that with you, Y/N." You smiled. "I know, Crowley. I've known since the moment you came back to reality and kissed me the way you did." Crowley couldn't help but chuckle. Even after so many months, that memory was fresh in his mind. "I asked your brothers to cure me. To make me human again."

                "You what? Why?" The confusion was obvious in your voice. "So my dream could be real. So we could get married and have children." You sniffled, touched by the fact that Crowley was willing to do that for you. "Oh, Crowley. You don't have to change. I fell in love with you. Just as you are." Crowley kissed you. "That's just what Moose said," he replied making you giggle. "My brother's pretty smart."

                "I hate to say it, but yes he is." You could tell he was still thinking about it, so you got up and changed the song playing. You extended your hand and pulled Crowley up. Crowley's brows rose but he let you pull him close. You began to sway. It only took Crowley a minute to take to lead. You sighed happily and rested your head on his chest. The room was quiet except for the music and you were both just happy to be there in that moment. You picked your head up and kissed him deeply.

                The next morning, Crowley opened his hazel eyes when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his jaw. "Good morning, Kitten." You propped yourself up on one arm and looked down at him. "Good morning." Crowley reached up and cupped your face with a hand. You instinctively leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. "I love you, Y/N. Marry me?" Crowley blinked in surprise at his own words.

                A smile spread across your lips. "You know I will," you whispered. You leaned down to kiss him again, but your moment was short lived. Your bedroom door was flung open and Dean walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized the situation he'd just walked in on. "SAM! I'm gonna need eye bleach! Lots of eye bleach!" He turned to you with a grimace. "I just wanted to let you know that Sam and I are going on a supply run. Do you need anything?"

                You opened your mouth to respond when you felt a foreign weight on your ring finger. Grinning, you said, "Maybe some (f/s) and a few bridal magazines." Dean nodded and turned to leave. He stopped and glanced back. "Did you say bridal magazines?" You smirked and held up your hand with the ring. Dean's mouth opened and closed like a fish several times.

                "Squirrel, if you don't mind, I'd like to celebrate with my future queen. Close the door." Dean visibly shuddered before he practically ran from the room. You giggled and looked at Crowley. "Your future queen, huh?" Crowley rolled so he was hovering over you. "Of course, Kitten. The queen of my dreams." Crowley captured your lips once more.

 

***another time skip***

 

                "Are you serious?" you asked your mom. Amara had returned her to you a few months before. At first, she had fought tooth and nail against you marrying Crowley, but when you told her that her opinion didn't mean anything since she hadn't been around, she stopped arguing. Then you started getting closer. "Sorry, sweetie. It won't zip." You felt your bottom lip beginning to quiver. Here you were, not even a month from the wedding and now your dress wasn't fitting properly.

                "That can't be. I mean, I know I've put on a little weight, but I didn't think it was enough to make my dress not fit." You were nearly wailing in despair at this point. "Y/N," Mary cooed and wrapped her arms around you. It wasn't like you to be so emotional. You didn't understand it. You gently pushed away from Mary and wet to the bathroom to grab a tissue. That was when you saw it.

                Your box of feminine supplies was sitting on the counter. Then, it struck you that your period was late...again. You shook your head. You couldn't be. Could you? You bit your lip thinking about it. You and Crowley had be rather active the past few months. Was it really possible? "Hey...mom?" you called out. After she hummed, you came back into your room. "Can you go get something for me?" Her brows furrowed, but she nodded.

                A hour later, you were sitting in your bathroom, staring in shock at the little test in your hand. Positive. You were pregnant. How were you going to tell Crowley? This was what you both wanted, but so soon? Not to mention the fact that demon/human babies were rare. You had no idea how Crowley was going to react. It wouldn't take you long to find out.

                You stayed in the bathroom staring at the test for so long, your loved ones began to worry about you. Crowley suddenly appeared just inside the room. "Kitten, what's-" he cut off when he saw what you were holding. "Love?" You looked up at him with tears in your eyes. "I'm pregnant, Crowley."

                Crowley stared at you in disbelief. You were pregnant. If Crowley had been human, he probably would have fainted. "Crowley, could you say something? Please? I really don't know if I should be happy or freaked that you're not responding." Crowley blinked and glanced back at the white stick you were still holding. "You're pregnant." You nodded. Crowley felt his lips upturn into a grin. "You're pregnant!"

                In an instant, Crowley had his arms around you and was spinning around. "Crowley!" you giggled with glee. He set you back down on the ground and gently pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. "Are you happy? I know you wanted this, but so soon?" Crowley carefully gripped your upper arm. "Happy? I'm bloody ecstatic! I never thought we'd actually have children. I didn't think I'd ever want more children. But..."

                You smiled up at him. "I know. Your dream world." Crowley shook his head and wrapped one arm around you, pulling you close. "No, Kitten. This is much better. In the dream there was a piece of you missing. Now, I have it all. My throne in Hell, my queen, and now, a little prince or princess." You leaned up and kissed him deeply. Crowley hummed in content before pulling away. "Let's get married." Your brows furrowed. "Pretty sure we've done this part already," you replied with a chuckle. "I mean now."

                "Elope?" He nodded and said, "We were getting married in a month anyway. What harm is there in going now?" You beamed at the thought. Sure, your brothers would probably throw a fit, but you really didn't care. You wanted nothing more than to be with Crowley, even if that meant living in Hell sometimes. "Let's do it. But let me do something else first."  You did your task before nodding to Crowley, who snapped his fingers, taking you both away from the bunker.

                A little while later, when you still hadn't emerged from your room, your brothers came looking for you. It was Sam who saw the note you left first:

_Sam, Dean, and Mom,_

_Crowley and I decided that we couldn't wait anymore. We're getting married tonight! I know you're probably going to be mad at me, but please try not to be. I'm happy! If I don't get a chance to come home in the next year, I'll send you pictures of the your niece or nephew (grandchild for Mom). I love you all! Wish me luck!_

_-Your sister and daughter, the Queen of Hell._

                Sam's mouth fell open, but his shock was soon replaced with joy. While they had no love for Crowley, they did love you and you loved Crowley. That was enough for them. "I guess we could have it all, huh?" Sam said while Dean read the letter. As expected, Dean was angry at first. "She cheated me out of my best man speech!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dean. You know I was the best man." Mary shook her head fondly as they argued. She smiled  to herself. You and Crowley were happy. You were making your dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 3 parts.


	17. Her Boys (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes missing and the boys enlist Crowley to help find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, violence, and a little fluff.

Crowley glanced down at his ringing phone. The words "Not Moose" flashed across the screen and Crowley stifled a groan. Composing himself quickly, he answered. "Squirrel." He could practically feel Dean's glare through the phone and the thought made him smile. "We need you to locate some demons for us." Crowley scoffed. Of course Dean would need a favor. "Now why would I do that? So you can hurt more of my minions? I don't think so." He was about to hang up when Dean said something to make him stop. "They took Y/N."

                In an instant, Crowley was in the motel room with Sam and Dean. "What do you mean they took Y/N? My minions are under strict orders not to..." he trailed off as realization struck. "Abbadon." Since Abbadon had returned, Crowley's demons had been betraying him left and right, including trying to harm the Winchesters and you despite Crowley's orders. "I'll see what I can find. Until then, don't do anything stupid," Crowley told Sam and Dean before vanishing once more.

                It didn't take long for Crowley to figure out where you were. You were surrounded by demons and Abbadon was there. The demons Crowley could handle mostly on his own. Abbadon was a different story. He snapped back to the motel and informed Sam and Dean of your whereabouts. "Can you snap us there, Crowley? We have to get there fast before they really hurt Y/N. We can't lose her." Crowley consented and a moment later, all three men where outside the building Abbadon was holding you in.

                They made their way inside slowly, trying not to alert the demons to their presence. Dean's eyes widened when his gaze finally found you form. You were strapped to a chair, your head down and your body shaking. There was blood staining your Captain America t-shirt and your jeans. The men could see where you'd been stabbed and sliced multiple times and they lost all sense of control. They all went barreling in, ready to save you. They just had to. You weren't cut out to handle all those demons by yourself.

                They managed to take out a few demons before Abbadon used her powers to throw them against a wall and pinned them there. She unbound you from your chair and forced you to your feet. "So, which one of your little friends should I kill first? The bookworm? The muscle? Or the former King of Hell?" Abbadon taunted and you picked your head up to look at your boys. Something flashed behind your eyes that boys had never seen before.

                Without saying a word, you reared your head back into Abbadon's nose. In her surprise, she let you go. You grabbed the angel blade that Sam had dropped and took out a few more demons. "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BOYS!" you growled. Abbadon was so distracted by your quick show of temper and fighting she accidentally let her guard down. The boys and Crowley slid down the wall, but were all too surprised to do anything. Not that they needed to. Abbadon had disappeared and you were free.

                You sank to your knees, breathing heavily. Crowley was the first to your side. "Are you alright, love?" You nodded and, with a cheeky smile replied, "Oh yeah. I feel saint like." Crowley arched a brow and your grin widened. "You know, holy." You pointed to one of your stab wounds. Crowley rolled his eyes. "Did you just bloody quote Harry Potter?" You chuckled weakly. Now that your adrenaline was gone, you were feeling the effects of your injuries. "Come on, love. Let's get you fixed up." Sam and Dean exchanged a glance at how gentle Crowley was being with you, but didn't protest when he snapped you all back to the motel.

                Crowley wasn't sure why he was being so careful either. He only knew that he felt the need to protect you like you protected him. You had included him as one of "your boys" and that was surprising to him. He didn't think you cared about him. He laid you down on the bed and pushed a strand of your hair from your face. "Where's your winged friend, boys? I think she could use him right about now."

                "Uh, yeah...I'll go call Cas," Dean said, still unsure about Crowley's behavior. He stepped outside and Sam followed suit, probably to talk about it. Crowley didn't care. He was more concerned about you. "What's up, Crowley? You're being unusually sweet," you asked, your voice barely above a whisper. "You saved us all, Y/N even me when you didn't need to. It's no secret that there is no love between the Winchesters and myself. " You smiled softly. "Crowley, no matter how much you try to make us believe it, you're not all bad. You have your good points too. That's what I saved. The little bit of humanity that's still inside you. Deep, deep...deep down." Crowley laughed. He opened his mouth to reply, but he saw your eyes closed.

                Outside the room, he heard Castiel's voice. After making sure the boys weren't coming in yet, Crowley leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Sleep well, love," he whispered before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

                When you woke up, the room was dark. You sat up and stretched carefully. Cas' healing had done miracles. You felt like a new woman. You ran your fingers through your hair and turned on the bedside lamp. On the table, there was a single red rose and a note that read:

_Thank you._

_-C_

                It didn't take you long to figure out that the "C" stood for Crowley. You smiled at the kind gesture and you knew you'd been right. There was good in him and you couldn't wait to see more of that side of him.


	18. I Notice You (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley doesn't understand why Sam doesn't see the reader the way he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and fluff.

You just didn't understand it. Were you really not good enough for him? Were you not pretty enough? Not smart enough? You just couldn't understand why Sam refused to see you the way you wished he would. True, the younger Winchester had  beautiful women fawning over him, although not as many as his brother. Still, you weren't bad looking. Hell, you could be downright sexy when you wanted to be. Apparently, Sam thought differently because he _never_ looked at you the way he did those other women.. Or maybe it was because you hunted with them and he didn't want to get involved. Either way, it stung.

                So, you finally decided that trying to make Sam notice you wasn't worth your time or the pain anymore. After a particularly difficult hunt, you stopped before walking into your motel room. "Hey, Dean? Are you hitting the bar tonight?" Dean gave you a sly smile. "Why? Someone looking to get lucky finally?" You rolled your eyes with a chuckle. Dean knew about your attempts to get his brother to notice you and he always joked with you about it. "Maybe. Give me half an hour?" At Dean's nod, you smiled and entered your room.

                "Well, if it isn't my favorite hunter," a sinfully deep accented voice came from in the dark room. You would have pulled your gun if you hadn't known who it was. "Hey, Crowley," you greeted, ignoring the look of confusion he gave you. "Hello, Dove. What's got you in such a merry mood?" You shrugged and moved further into the room. "Did you need something, Crowley?" You flashed him a smile before setting your bag down to dig through it. You had to have something, anything, for a night out.

                "No. I know you just finished a hunt and thought I'd pop in and see if you wanted to join me for a drink." You didn't look at him as you pulled out your favorite pair of jeans that hugged just right and a tank top. "I already told Dean I'd go to the bar with him. Be his wing-woman. Or he can be my wingman if the night goes right....Not that it ever has before," you muttered the last part, but Crowley heard anyway.

                "What do you mean by that?" You shrugged again and, as if it didn't really bother you, replied, "The one guy I've been trying to get to notice me for months refuses to, just like most men I've been attracted to for more than their looks. So, I'm going to try and forget him tonight. With whoever I want. I'm sick of waiting for Sam Winchester, or anyone else for that matter, to notice me." You gave Crowley a sad smile and walked into the bathroom to change. You never heard him mutter, "I notice you, love."

                Crowley felt his anger rising as he processed everything you'd said. How could anyone not notice you? You were beautiful and not only that, you were a kick-ass hunter. You had intelligence and a sarcastic wit that even Crowley admired. How could Sam Winchester not see you the way Crowley did? Without thinking, Crowley snapped himself in the room next to yours where Sam and Dean were bunking for the night.

                "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Moose?" Sam blinked rapidly before opening his mouth to defend himself, but Crowley cut him off. "How on earth do you not see that stunning woman in the room next door? How does the very sight of her not make you want to worship the very ground she walks? She should feel like nothing less than a queen and yet, she's over there right now, preparing to sleep with the next man who gives her the least bit of attention simply to get you out of her system. I may have no love for you or that moronic brother of yours, but I've never been truly disappointed in you until now." Then, he was gone, leaving Sam to gape openly at the spot Crowley had just been in.

                Crowley took an hour or two to return to Hell and torture some demons before snapping to the bar. His eyes immediately found Dean, but after scanning the bar, he didn't see you anywhere. He approached the elder Winchester. "Squirrel? Where's Y/N?" Dean smirked at him. "Still at the motel. After you went off on Sam, he went and talked to Y/N. I guess he told her everything you said. She decided to stay behind. Trying to process the fact you, of all people, feel that way about her." If Crowley had been human, he probably would have blushed. "And Moose?" Dean gestured over to a booth in the corner where Sam sat, alone. "He feels guilty. And he should," Dean said, making Crowley smile.

                Knowing you were alone, Crowley had to see you. If only to make sure you weren't still mourning Sam. It was nights like this that made Crowley extremely grateful to be a demon. The ability to simply snap his fingers and end up anywhere he wanted was a perk he loved. Within seconds, Crowley was outside your motel room door. He didn't usually knock, but he knew you were vulnerable at that moment. So, he raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

                The door opened a second later and you looked up at Crowley with wide eyes. "Crowley, what are you doing here?" Crowley took in your form. Your body language told him you were confused and intrigued by his presence there and maybe even a little frightened. "May I come in, love?" You nodded curtly and stepped aside to let him in. Once inside, Crowley snapped his fingers once more, getting a glass of his Craig before turning to look at you.

                You slowly shut the door and Crowley could practically see the gears turning in your head. After a moment of tense silence, you spoke. "I should be upset. Hell, I should be furious with you. You went to Sam after what I said. If I'd intended Sam to know, I would have told him. But, for some reason, the only thing I feel is confused." You finally looked at him and Crowley felt a lump form in his throat. "Did you mean what you said to Sam? That you think I should be treated like a queen? That I'm...beautiful?" Your voice grew softer with each word and you looked down at the floor.

                Crowley set down his drink and closed the space between you. Using his thumb and forefinger, he lifted your chin up so your (e/c) eyes would meet his hazel ones. "I believe I used the word 'stunning'. And yes, I meant every word." Your eyes searched his before you asked him, "What do you want from me?" Crowley let go of your chin and shook his head. "In this case, I want nothing from you except for you to know that _I_ notice you. Every bloody time you're in the room, I notice you. I have to fight to keep my eyes off you." He leaned in and kissed your forehead.

                He saw you attempt to move your lips so they connected with his and he backed away. Your forehead creased as you frowned. "Not tonight, Dove. Believe me, I would nothing more than to make you mine in every way, but I won't tonight. I may be the King of Hell, but I'm not an animal. I am first and foremost, a gentleman, and I won't let you do something you might regret because you're vulnerable right now. I won't take advantage of you." You couldn't help but smile at that. You wrapped your arms around him and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you, Crowley." He kissed the top of your head. "Anything for you, Y/N."

               


	19. Paradise (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean kicks the reader out of the bunker. Crowley is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst at the beginning, but then fluff.

"How could you be so stupid, Y/N?" Dean yelled, throwing open the door to the bunker. "Right, Winchester, because you've never screwed up before!" you yelled back. You pushed in front of him and stomped down the stairs . "Dean, really, I'm fine," you heard Sam say. Dean shot a glare in his direction before directing his gaze back at you. "You're not fine, Sammy. You could have died!"

                That was why Dean was so angry. You'd screwed up. There was a vamp that you missed and it nearly bit Sam before escaping.  "I didn't though, Dean. It wasn't Y/N's fault. It could have happened to any of us." You gave the younger Winchester a small smile. Sam was usually the more level-headed of the two brothers that you'd known since childhood. You were Bobby Singer's daughter and they were like brothers to you. You moved in with them after your father died.

                "I don't care, Sam. You were almost bitten and the douche bag got away. And yes, it is her fault!" Dean was still yelling at nearly full volume. It was getting on your nerves. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" you asked, pressing your fingers to your temples. "Sorry doesn't mean jack when it almost gets my brother killed." You groaned. It had been like this since you left the vamps' hideout. Dean just wouldn't budge this time. "What do you want from me, Dean?!"

                "I want you gone. Get out. You put us all in danger and I can't have that." There was a finality in Dean's words that almost made you want to cry. "Dean..." Sam started to come to your defense, but you stopped him. "No, Sam. It's okay. I'll be gone by morning," you said, glaring at Dean. You turned to storm out of the room. Suddenly, the air shifted and Crowley stood in front of you.

                "Hello, dar-" he didn't get to finish his greeting as you pushed passed him to get to your room. "What's got her knickers in a twist?" he asked, turning to the Winchesters. Dean glare shifted to Crowley before he left, muttering something about needing a beer. "Dean just kicked Y/N out of the bunker," Sam said before explaining exactly what had happened. As Sam talked, Crowley became more and more agitated. He couldn't see what you'd done to deserve being kicked out. As soon as Sam finished talking, Crowley snapped his fingers and appeared in your room.

                "What do you want, Crowley?" you asked. You were facing away from him, but he could still hear the tears in your voice. "Are you alright, Kitten?" You glared at him over your shoulder. "Clearly I'm not or you wouldn't be asking. Why do you care anyway?" Crowley didn't answer. His thoughts were going haywire. Since Sam had gotten him addicted to human blood, Crowley had begun feeling things for the first time in centuries and he had developed a soft spot for you.

                "Where will you go?" he asked instead of answering your question. You shrugged, throwing another pair of jeans into your duffle. "My dad has some safe houses that hunters use. I'll probably find one of them to stay at for a while." Crowley frowned. In his opinion, you deserved better than that. Yes, you were a hunter, but you were also so much more. You could chop the head off a vampire one minute and the next, you could sit and nurse a bird with a broken wing. You'd even been somewhat kind to Crowley when Sam and Dean had him trapped in the dungeon.

                "Nonsense. I know the perfect place." Before you could protest, Crowley snapped his fingers and the world shifted. When the world stopped spinning, you opened your eyes and gasped at what you saw. You were in  a kinda of bungalow with windows all around. You could see tropical flora for miles on one side and the vast ocean on the other. Crowley couldn't fight the smile that graced his lips as he watched you take it all in.

                "Where are we?" you asked. Crowley stepped up behind you as you remained staring out at the blue water. "A little paradise of mine. Just a little island I happen to own. I come on occasion to get away from it all." You scoffed and looked over your shoulder at him. "Why does it not surprise me that you own an island?" you inquired with a laugh. Crowley joined you and replied, "Being the King of Hell has its perks. Come! I'm certain you are in need of food."

                You quirked a brow at him, but followed anyway. You felt a little foolish not having a weapon on you to defend yourself against the King of Hell, but he'd never hurt you before. Crowley lead you to the kitchen, where he whipped up a delicious dinner for you. "I didn't know you could cook, Crowley," you said, taking a careful bite of what he'd made. "I promise I'm not trying to kill you, darling. Even if I was, I certainly wouldn't taint my island getaway," he said with a smile. You laughed and finished eating.

***short time skip***

                You weren't sure how long you'd been at Crowley' s paradise, but you loved every  minute of it. You were alone most of the time during the day, but in the evening, Crowley would return. He would sit and talk with you as you ate dinner. You got to know more about him and you realized that he really had become a member of your little family, although an odd one. Against all your instincts, you found yourself falling for the demon.

                One night, after you finished your supper, Crowley offered you his hand and walked with you outside. He lead you down the beach where the two of you walked arm-in-arm. Who knew Crowley was such a romantic? You shook your head of your silly thoughts. There was no way Crowley cared about you. He was a demon after all. Crowley suddenly stopped moving, causing you to look up at him.

                "What is it, Crowley?" He didn't reply. He simply snapped his fingers and music began playing. He wrapped his arms around you and began to sway. You sighed happily. You didn't care if Crowley didn't share your feelings. You were happy to be with him in that moment. You were so consumed by your thoughts that you hadn't realized Crowley was taking to you. "Hmm?" You lifted your head up and just as you did, Crowley's lips met yours.

                You were stunned at first, but quickly responded. When you broke apart, you gazed up at him with wide eyes. "I have waited far too bloody long to do that, Kitten," he said. You smiled at him. "Then don't wait too long to do it again." He chuckled and kissed you again, this time with a deeper passion. This time when you parted, you were left breathless.  When you caught your breath, you said, "Let's move this somewhere private. Perhaps the bedroom?" Crowley gave you a wolfish grin before snapping his fingers again, transporting you to the bungalow's bedroom. Crowley was right. This place truly was paradise.


	20. I'll Watch Over You (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has died, but Dean can't bear to let go. The reader's okay with that. At least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure angst. Sorry

Hunters never died pleasantly. It was always bloody, fighting with everything you had. That's what happened to you. You had died during a Rugaru hunt with your two best friends, the Winchesters. Now normally, your boys didn't make mistakes when it came to hunters' funerals. But in this case, they had. Yes, they had salted and burned your body, but Dean, sweet and caring Dean, just couldn't bear to part with everything.

            At that very moment, he was sitting on the floor of this room in the bunker. In one hand, he held a bottle of beer and, in the other, he held you favorite necklace. Dean had given it to you for your previous birthday and it was one of your most precious possessions. Dean clearly had no idea that it was tethering you to Earth. He brought the bottle up to his lips.

            "Dean," you whispered. Dean stopped mid-sip. His glassy eyes gazed around the room. You could see he had been crying. "Oh, Dean," you breathed. You hated seeing him so broken. "Hurts doesn't it?" You frowned and glanced over your shoulder. "What do you want, Tessa?" The reaper stepped a little closer to you. "You know why I'm here, Y/N. It's time to go."

            You shook your head. "I can't." Your eyes went back to Dean on the floor. You felt your throat tightening and the tears welling up in your eyes. You couldn't just leave. "You know what will happen if you don't come with me." Tessa tried to reason with you, but you weren't having it. Dean was one of the most important people to you and the thought of leaving him broke your heart. "He needs me."

            "Y/N, think about it. Would Dean want you tethered here? Would he want you to become what he hunts? I think it is you who needs him, not the other way around." You glared at her briefly. "Go away, Tessa." Tessa sighed and got right next to you. "Last chance, Y/N. If you don't leave with me now, you won't get another opportunity." You didn't answer, prompting Tessa to sigh again. "Alright, fine." Then, she disappeared.

            Dean held your necklace up to his face. You could see the tears beginning to fall once more. "I'm so sorry, Y/N," he whispered. "It wasn't your fault, Dean." You knew he couldn't hear or see you, but part of you held onto hope that you might get through to him. "If I had just been a little faster, you wouldn't be dead." You rolled your eyes. You wanted nothing more that to knock some sense into him and then hug him close.

            "You and Sam were the only family I had left," Dean continued talking to the empty room, "Now you're gone. Because of me." His voice cracked before he stopped talking and took another drink of his beer. "Dean, that won't help," you said softly. Dean chugged the rest of his drink before throwing the bottle against the wall. You jumped, but knew exactly what was happening. Dean grew angry first, then depressed, then angry again.

            "Why?" he cried out, "Why can't we catch a break?!" He gripped your necklace tighter in his hand, resting his arms on his knees. You sank down next to him. You were just hoping he might be able to feel your presence. "I can't do this without you, Y/N." You smiled sadly. "You won't have to do. I'll be here and I'll watch over you. You and Sam and Cas. I promise."


	21. First Day on the Job (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a deal with a new crossroads demon. It's her first day, but even she knows not to give Dean ten more years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN demon deals, angst, a little sexual tension/innuendo at the end.

                Turning off his cell phone, Dean took a deep breath. He didn't want anyone interrupting him. he had to do this. For his mother.  Steeling his nerves, he buried the small box in the ground and waited. It only took a moment for you to appear in the Devil's Trap Dean had drawn. He may have been desperate, but he wasn't stupid.

                It didn't take long for you to realize that you were trapped. The (e/c) eyes of your meat suit met his green ones as you frowned. You quickly averted your gaze and muttered, "Are you kidding me? You call me here and trap me?" Hearing this, Dean scoffed. "I'm not stupid. I don't trust demons, especially crossroads demons. So, until we make this deal and I get exactly what I want from you, you're stuck there, sweetheart." You frown deepened as you lowered your head and began mumbling.

                "Really? My first day and I've already been trapped. And by Dean Winchester of all people." That caught Dean's attention. After a couple minutes, you sighed and looked back up at Dean, not actually looking him in the eyes. "W-what can I do for you, Winchester?" You cursed yourself for stuttering. You weren't really filling in the whole crossroads demon job very well so far. Dean quirked a brow. "Are you sure you're a demon?" You rolled your eyes before they flashed red and then turned back to (e/c).

                "Did I hear you say it's your first day?" You nodded. "And I have a quota to fill or it's back to torture for me. So, you obviously called me with a deal in mind. What is it?" Dean ran a hand through his short hair. "I want my dad back." Your eyes widened. "I c-can't. Crowley would kill me. I can't just zap a Winchester out of Hell." Dean almost smirked at your nervousness. Almost.

                "Look, you bring him back. Mom is back and she needs him. Give him to her and, in a year, you get my soul back in Hell. One year. Please." You ran your hand over your face and through your hair. "Crowley is going to kill me. He says you're, and I quote, 'a pain in the arse'. He won't happy to know it's your soul." It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Alright. How about we sweeten the deal? Not only do you get my soul in a year, you make it so no one can change it, not even Sammy. No bringing me back. I'll just be gone."

                "You would do that just so your mother can have a few more years with your dad?" you asked in disbelief. Dean Winchester was turning out to be nothing like anyone said. Biting your lip, you finally nodded. "Fine. You know how to seal a deal, I assume?" Dean replied that he did as a look a disgust marred his handsome features.

                When he grabbed your arms, he felt you shaking. Were you really that nervous? It was only then that Dean truly believed it was your first day as a crossroads demon. He sighed softly before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours gently. The kiss was utterly sweet and simple. Nothing you expected from Dean Winchester. You mentally thanked him for not being forceful or acting disgusted.

                When he pulled away, you cleared your throat and let go of his shirt that you'd gripped in your fists while you were kissing him. "The deal is done. Your father will appear as soon as I'm gone. Wouldn't want him to try and kill me. See you in a year, Dean. Could you?" you asked, gesturing to the Devil's Trap. "Yeah." He broke the trap, allowing you to leave.

                Meanwhile, Dean was left standing there in the dark, alone. "Dean?" a gruff voice asked, making Dean turn. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Dad." You'd actually done it. John Winchester was standing there staring at his son in confusion. His eyes met those of his son and Dean could see the fire behind them. "What the hell did you do, Dean?" Dean quickly explained almost everything to his father, leaving out the part about selling his soul again. He didn't realize you were right around the corner. As you watched the two men walk toward the Impala, you smiled to yourself. Not too shabby for your first day. You couldn't wait for Dean's year to be up.

 

                "Dean bloody Winchester?! You made a deal with Dean Winchester?! It better have been a good one." Crowley was currently reading you the riot act, his fingers poised to snap you out of existence. You were shaking in fear of the King of Hell. Typically, you weren't afraid of him. You did your job, whatever it was to the best of your ability, which is how you got "promoted" to a crossroads demon. However, you'd pretty much screwed up. "Well?!" he snapped, making you jump.

                "He wanted his father back." Crowley's eyes went red, as well as his face in rage. "Tell me you didn't?" You could only nod. "You gave him ten years...for the return of someone else's soul. I should smack you stupid." You shook your head. "Not ten years, My King. One." Crowley lowered his hand and looked at you in surprise. "One?" You nodded once again. "One year, My King. And no one can change it. No one can bring him back."

                Crowley searched your face for a hint of deception so you produced the contract. Your king scanned the contract and smiled. "Good. Very good." You fought back a smile. Crowley was actually praising you. "When his year is up, I'm sending you with Juliet to collect his soul. Once he's here, he should be a demon already." You cocked your head to the side. "You see, Squirrel has been a demon once before. His soul is already corrupt. Now, get out of my sight." Bowing, you quickly left the room, grateful for the fact that you could still walk.

***one year later***

                You stood by while Juliet ripped Dean to shreds. Since you made the deal with Dean, you'd become Crowley's right hand man. Well, woman. As soon as Dean was dead, you returned to Crowley's side. "Hello, Y/N. I need to go greet our Squirrel. Join me?" You nodded and followed Crowley out again, Juliet padding down the corridors at your side.

                Your eyes found Dean first and you were immediately taken back. This is was not the same Dean. "I thought this place reeked of bad whiskey. So you're back in Hell again, huh Crowley?" His eyes turned to you and he smirked. "Hey, sweetheart." You gave him a short nod, making his smirk deepen. "Please tell me this is who's running Hell while you run around upstairs, Crowley." You dared a glance at Crowley.  He was frowning and you could almost see pain in his expression.

                "Well, since you're already acquainted with my lovely Y/N, perhaps she should tell you how things work in Hell now. It's a tad different than when you were here last. Y/N...good luck, love." You chuckled softly and smirked. As soon as Crowley was out of sight, you turned back to Dean. He was staring at you. Scoffing, you beckoned him with your finger so he'd follow you.

                "Now you listen here. You don't have the Mark of Cain anymore which means you're just like any other demon. So you better get this through your thick skull right now. When Crowley isn't here, I'm in charge. You do exactly what I say. Got it?" Dean laughed. "Well, you've certainly changed from the timid crossroads demon, sweetheart." Rolling your eyes, you lead him down to his own chambers. Not that demons needed to sleep, but it was nice to have a place to retreat to.

                "Here. Take the day to get comfortable. Tomorrow, the real work begins for you." You turned to leave, but Dean's arm shot out, effectively caging you between him and the wall. "Now you listen, sweetheart. You may be top brass around here now, but I'm back and you won't be on top for long. Except perhaps in the bedroom," he said with a wink.

                You snorted. "Right. You think too much of yourself Dean Winchester." You talked a tough game but you knew, if you were still human, your heart would have be pounding in your chest. There was something about this version of Dean that made your knees weak. Dean smirked again before leaning in and whispering, "We'll see. Won't we?" You felt yourself shudder. Dean pulled back, eyes twinkling deviously. "See you later, Y/N." You practically ran from the room.

                You knew that if you stayed any longer, you'd end up doing whatever it was he wanted you to do. Dean Winchester as a demon was far more alluring to you than human Dean had been. This Dean was different. Shaking the thoughts from your head, you went back to work. It didn't matter than Dean was now in Hell, you still had a job to do. You couldn't let him distract you.

                "Is Dean settling in?" Crowley's voice made you jump slightly. "Yes, My King." Crowley regarded your expression and sighed. "Y/N, love. Be careful. Dean can't be trusted. He's a smooth talker that one with no regard for others." You nodded. "I will." As Crowley walked away, you hoped you'd be able to live up to your word. Would you be able to do your job while making sure Dean did his? Would you be able to stay on your toes and not give into the temptation that was Dean Winchester? Only time would tell.


	22. Not the Same Dean (Demon!Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's back at the bunker, but he's not the same, much to the dismay of the reader, who is pregnant with his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, fluff, Demon!Dean being a jerk, cheating accusations, pregnancy.

You heard Sam reenter the bunker and you smiled. You got up as quickly as you could, hoping that Sam had some insight as to what happened to Dean. Your husband had just disappeared, or rather his body had, after he'd killed Abbadon. You and Sam knew Crowley had something to do with it, but you had no idea where he went. Sam had spent months looking for him. Long enough for your pregnant belly to start showing.

                You finally found Sam as he was leaving the bunker's dungeon. "Hey, Sammy. Did you find him?" Sam inhaled sharply, but he'd never been able to lie to you. "Yeah." The grin that spread across your face made Sam feel guilty. "Where is he?" Sam took a moment to glance behind him at the shelves that could be moved to reveal the dungeon. "Why is he in there, Sammy?" You moved to walk behind him.

                "Y/N, wait. You shouldn't go in there." You stopped and looked up at him quizzically. "Dean...he's not the same. He's dangerous." You snorted out a laugh. "Very funny, Sam. Let me by." Sam stepped in front of you again. "No, Y/N. I'm sorry but it's too dangerous. For you and the baby." You rolled your eyes. "Sam Winchester, you let me in there this instant!" Sam let out a heavy sigh and opened the dungeon up again.

                Your eyes widened when you saw your husband chained in the middle of the dungeon. "Back so soon, Sammy? You need to work on your torture techniques." You stepped into the dim dungeon and Dean lifted his head to gaze at you. "Well, well this is a treat." Just from his tone of voice, you knew he was different. "Sammy says you're dangerous, baby." Dean scoffed. "Damn right." He blinked and his eyes flashed black before going back to the green you loved. You shrank away slightly, running into Sam's sturdy build.

                "Dean..." Dean smirked and interrupted, "Let me guess. You're gonna try and convince me to let Sammy here help me? To try and change me back? Ain't gonna happen, sweetheart. I don't wanna go back to that." You carefully took a step closer so Dean could really see you. His eyes traveled up and down your body before settling on your stomach. "Oh that's rich. Don't think the fact that you've got a bun in the oven is gonna protect you either. Let me guess, you felt lost without me. You went looking for comfort and found Sam. Now you're knocked up with his kid."

                Before you could stop yourself, you closed the distance between  you and slapped him across the face. "How dare you?" The smirk didn't leave Dean's face until Sam stabbed him with a syringe full of purified blood. Dean groaned and Sam gently grabbed your arms and pulled you from the room. You were shaking by the time Sam let you go.

                "Hey. That's not the real Dean in there. You know Dean would never say anything like that. He loves you." You shook your head. "Not this Dean. This Dean doesn't know what love is. Take care of him, Sam. I need to rest." Sam gave you a small smile and kissed your forehead. "Don't worry. I'm not going to stop until we have our Dean back." Sam watched you walk back toward your room and sighed. He knew he just had to help his brother. Not for his sake, not even for Dean's, but for yours and the baby's. Sam turned and went back into the dungeon.

***a few hours later***

                Sam was walking through the bunker when he heard a noise. He knew it wasn't you. You were fast asleep when he'd checked on you a few minutes before. The only person that it could be was Dean. It quickly hit Sam. All the purified blood was making Dean less of a demon and he was able to escape the Devil Trap. "SAMMMMMMMYYYYY!" Dean's voice echoed through the empty hallways of the bunker.

                Sam's mind formulated a plan and he made his way to the circuit breaker. He shut down the power causing the bunker to go into lock down. That would slow Dean down a bit but he still would not be able to escape. In the dark, Sam sent a quick text to your phone. _Lock the door and don't come out for anyone except me. See if you can get Cas here._ He prayed that your phone would be loud enough to wake you. You had to stay safe.

                Sam did his best to hold Dean off until Cas could get to the bunker. Hopefully Cas would actually answer a prayer or two this time. "Come on out, Sammy!" A moment later, the sound of an axe hitting the door made Sam jump. He had to do something. It didn't take Dean long to get through the door. Sam hid until Dean had walked past him, then he slipped from the room. His main goal at that moment was to protect you, but that didn't mean he was going to fight Dean. Luckily, he didn't have to.

                Dean found Sam soon enough and was ready to attack. Once again, Dean smiled like a predator who had cornered his prey. Just as he was about to attack, Dean felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. "It's over, Dean," a gruff voice said in his ear before the world went dark.

                Dean awoke sometime later and picked up his head. His eyes immediately found Sam and Cas before he felt the cool water hit his face. Holy water. When nothing happened, Sam smiled tiredly. "Welcome back." Dean just blinked and looked between the two. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, but Sam seemed to understand. He gave him a bottle of water. When Dean was done, he gazed back at his brother. "Y/N?"

                Sam and Cas both frowned. "In you guys' room. She refuses to come out. She's hurting. What you said..." Dean groaned. "I didn't mean it," he said standing. Sam gripped his shoulder. "I know. I think she does too, but you've got to talk to her." Dean ran his hand over his face. "How, Sammy? I've never messed up this bad." Sam shrugged. "I don't know, Dean."

                With no other choice, Dean slowly made his way toward your shared bedroom, cringing when he saw the damage he'd done around the place you called home. Outside your bedroom door, Dean took a deep breath and turned the knob. You were lying on your side, back toward the door, your body shaking with sobs. "Sweetheart..." You visibly shuddered at the sound of his voice and Dean winced. "Oh, baby...what can I do? How can I make this up to you?" he asked as he approached the bed.

                You slowly turned to face him and saw the guilt all over his face. "You accused me of sleeping with your brother...of getting pregnant with his baby." Dean turned his face away from you in shame. "I know...I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean. Please tell me you know I didn't mean it." You sniffled again. "Dean, the point is that, deep down, there is some part of you that doesn't trust me. How do plan on fixing that?!" As you spoke, your voice got louder. Dean just stared at the bed.

                "I don't know. Tell me what I can do. Please." You could hear the tears in his voice and you put your hand on the underside of his cheek. It wasn't like Dean to show this much emotion at any one time. You lifted his face so you could look in those eyes that you fell in love with. "Prove to me that you're the man I married. That you still love me. Show your child how much you love them." Dean smiled through his tears and nodded vigorously. "I promise. For the rest of my life, I will prove it to you." You gave him a peck on the lips and replied, "Good. You can start by getting me some pizza with peppers. Your kid's been craving it all day."


	23. OTP (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader aren't together. Gabriel decides to fix that in his own unique way...by sending them into dangerous fictional worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, some humor, fluff.

You laughed at something Dean said while Sam and Gabriel watched the two of you from across the bunker. "Are you sure they aren't together?" the angel asked Sam. Sam nodded as he turned his attention back to the lore book in front of him. Gabriel was almost disheartened by the news. He'd been around for a long time and had seen the amount of love humans had to give. Gabriel would give anything to see you and Dean together. In his opinion, there were no two people more suited for each other. Gabriel smiled to himself as his trickster mind began to formulate a plan.

                The next day, Gabriel appeared in the bunker, scaring the life out of Sam, you and Dean. "What the hell, man?" Dean asked as you let out an exasperated sigh. You'd think you'd be used to angels just appearing. "What do you want, Gabriel?" Sam inquired. Gabriel gave the three of you a cheeky smile before snapping his fingers, causing you and Dean to disappear. Sam looked at the angel wide-eyed. "What did you do? Where are they?"

***Meanwhile***

                You and Dean stood stock still in the middle of a forest. You were surround by a group of people, most of them carrying weapons. "They must be some kind of test sent by the Game Maker," one of them said. "Dean, where are we?" you asked quietly, not taking your eyes off the arrow pointed at your face. You'd heard the phrase Game Maker before, but you couldn't place it until Dean replied, "Son of a bitch. He zapped us into the frickin' Hunger Games!"

                "Are you serious?!" you cried, causing the people around you to jump and tell you to be quiet. "You'll give away our position then we're all sitting ducks!" one of them whispered harshly. "How do we get out of here?" Dean asked you and you wracked your brain. "Well, the only way out of the arena is to win the games, but we aren't in the business of killing people, Dean and even if we were, only one of us could win."

                The group of teens looked at you like you were crazy and lowered their weapons. You exchanged a glance with Dean before turning to the girl in front of you and saying, "I'm sorry for this." You punched the girl in the face and took her weapon while Dean began beating on the nearest one to him. Soon, all the teens were unconscious. "Now what?" Before you could answer, you heard shouting in the distance and footsteps racing toward you.

                Knowing what you did about the fandom, you figured these teens would be coming to kill the two of you. "We gotta go!" you told Dean, taking off in the opposite direction. "Wait! Why are we running from a bunch of kids?" You rolled your eyes. "Because Winchester, I don't really want to kill children and they are going to kill us if they catch us. So let's move!"

                As the two of you ran, your brain went into overdrive, trying to think of a way to get out. Suddenly, it struck Dean. "Hey! Y/N! How did Katniss get out of the arena in the second movie?" You took a deep breath. "Read a book, Dean!" You knocked an arrow in the bow you'd taken from the girl and aimed it at the barrier. As soon as the arrow hit, the forest disappeared and was replaced by a field.

                "Now where are we?" Dean asked. You shook your head. A non-descript field and could be anywhere. The two of you began walking, unsure of where to go. "Where'd you learn to shoot a bow anyway?" Dean asked you suddenly, making you laugh. "I did some archery when I was younger. Muscle memory, I guess." You were just relieved that you still had the weapons you'd taken from the teens. You heard a thundering in the distance.

                "What is that?" you asked Dean. He shrugged. The loud noise got closer and closer until you saw them. Hundreds of horses. You cursed under your breath. Of course Gabriel would send the two of you into one of the most dangerous worlds in fiction. Game of Thrones. "Dothraki," you whispered to Dean. Dean's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me! I am so gonna kick Gabriel's ass when we get home."

                "We have to get home first, Dean." As the horses began circling the two of you, Dean moved closer, wrapping his arm around your waist. You glanced up at him for a moment in surprise. He'd never been so protective of you before, not even on a particularly dangerous hunt. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were scanning the horses and their riders.

                You soon found yourselves being dragged behind horses with your hands tied. Dean was glaring at the riders who kept looking at you like you were a piece of meat. You couldn't understand a word they were saying, but you did know that the knots they tied would be easy for you to get out of. After all, you and Dean had years of experience. You had to wait until you could safely get away though and right now was not the  time.

                "I'm gonna kill him, Dean." Dean didn't have to ask to know you meant Gabriel. "We'll do it together," he muttered through clenched teeth as the Dothraki gave his back a push with his foot. "We have to get out of here, Dean. These guys keep looking at me in an overly friendly way." Dean's eyes narrowed again. "If we stop to make camp, we will never make it out before they...you know."

                "Okay. So what's the plan?" You took in your surroundings. "The tall grass. We get in there. They'll only send a couple of scouts after us. We take them out or die trying. Although, I'd rather not die." Dean nodded as the two of you stealthy began working at the ropes around your hands. Sooner than you thought, your hands were free and took off running, Dean at your heels. You headed for the tall grass, hoping you would make it out alive. You kept running until you burst through the tall grass into a another forest.

                "Really?! What more could he possibly throw at us?!" Dean cried. You shook your head, you legs aching from running. "Let's sit for a minute. My legs are killing me," you said and Dean nodded. "Why do you think Gabriel did this?" Dean looked at you pointedly. "He's a trickster and an angel. Why do they do anything? He's a dick." You couldn't help but laugh at him. Dean thought that about all angels except Cas. "I mean, why just us? Why not Sam too? Or Cas?" Dean's brows furrowed and his bottom lip puffed out. You couldn't help but stare at those lips.

                "Y/N?" Dean's voice brought your attention back to him. "Sorry, what?" He chuckled and said, "Let's get walking. We've got to find a way home." You readily agreed and followed Dean through the newest forest. You observed your surroundings, feeling as though you'd seen it before. "Dean...this looks really familiar." The tree line was beginning to thin out and you could see a road.

                As you began to cross that road, you heard hooves approaching quickly. "Y/N, look out!" Dean called, pulling you out of the way a little too forcefully causing you both to fall. Your back hit the ground and Dean was hovering over you. His striking green eyes stared down at you, scanning you to make sure you weren't hurt. "Did my carriage splash you?" a voice called. Dean moved and helped you up. When you saw who it was, you groaned. "We're in the damn Enchanted Forest, Dean!"

                "As in fairy tales and all that crap?" You nodded, casting a glance at the person leaning out of the carriage. She had black hair, pale skin and red lips. "That's Snow White," you mumbled before smiling at the princess. "Not at all. Thank you for stopping. It's nice to see such a friendly face." You shot Dean a look that said to let you do all the talking.

                "That's alright. We can all use a friend or two. I'm Snow." You smiled at her. It was nice not to have to run anymore. She invited you into the carriage. Dean looked skeptical, but followed you in anyway. "You're not from around here, are you? You're clothes are definitely not from this realm." You exchanged a glance with Dean. "You got that right, sweetheart." You elbowed Dean in the ribs. "She's a princess, Dean! You can't talk to her like that!"

                Snow watched the exchange between you and chuckled. "You two are perfect for one another." The two of you looked between yourselves and her in shock. "Oh, we're not...I'm..." you continued to stutter, but Dean was silent. "I know true love when I see it," was all Snow said. You bit your lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on any toes!" Snow exclaimed seeing your discomfort. "No, princess. You're right. We are perfect together," Dean said suddenly. You looked at him wide-eyed. Had he just said what you thought he said?

                Dean turned to you and said, "I, uh...I haven't said this to anyone in a quite a while, but I love you, Y/N. I have for a long time." You felt your eyes water. Snow was smiling uncontrollably. "Dean, I-I love you, too." A beautiful smiled graced Dean's features and, being the man of action he was, he grabbed your face and pressed his lips to yours.

                "Finally! My OTP!" Gabriel's voice broke the two of you apart. You blinked and realized you were back in the bunker. You backed away from Dean and glared at the angel. "Two things, Gabriel. One: stay off the internet. I never want to hear you use the phrase 'OTP' again. And two: get out of here before I take your angel blade and shove it so far up your ass you'll taste it." With a WHOOSH, Gabriel was gone. Dean's arms snaked around your waist as he turned you to face him again. "Remind me to thank him later," he whispered before he kissed you again, deeply and passionately.


	24. Wait!...Time Travel?! (Henry Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry travels into the future, he meets his grandsons and their best friend. After a while, Henry finds himself falling for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mostly.

This was not what you'd expected when you woke up that morning. It wasn't what you expected when you had gotten to the motel and it certainly wasn't what you expected when you got out of the shower that day. Then again, when was a hunter's life ever what was expected?

                You were humming to yourself, enjoying the time you had alone in the room when it happened. You had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around yourself. You opened the bathroom door and made your way over to your bag to grab some clean clothes. Suddenly, the closet door and opened and a man fell out.

                You let out a little scream, causing the man to look up at you. "I beg your pardon, miss!" The door to the motel room burst open and the boys ran in. "What the hell?!" You shrieked a little again. The Winchesters looked at you and Sam blushed. "Uh, Y/N..." You nodded. "I know. I came out to get my clothes. But this guy here just fell out of the freakin' closet and is standing in front of my bag."

                "Which one of you is John Winchester?!" the strange man asked, interrupting your conversation. "Neither." The man became visibly upset and you decided to see if you could help. "Hey, it's alright," you cooed, taking a step closer. "Just calm down and tell them what happened. They're...pretty reasonable." you said, resting a hand on the stranger's shoulder. "Hey!" Dean cried and Sam let out a little laugh. "Y/N, you're still not dressed." You felt yourself blush as you moved away from the strange man and grabbed your clothing.

                When you came out of the bathroom again, you found Sam and Dean handcuffed to the bed, trying to get out. "What happened?" Dean glared at you. The two managed to get out of the handcuffs and ran outside. You followed but stopped short when you saw what the stranger had done to Baby. Dean was pissed, you could tell.

                They dragged the man back inside the room. Before any more questioning could happen, the room started to shake and the closet opened once more. The four of you got out of there as quickly as possible after being confronted by the demon Abbadon. You ended up in the back with the stranger, whose name you now knew was Henry and soon you would learn that he was Sam and Dean's grandfather who'd traveled through time to find John.

***time skip brought to you by Gabriel's candy addiction***

                You giggled at the confused look on Henry's face. "I don't understand. Why are those children throwing icy drinks in the faces of those other children? It doesn't make- OUCH!"  You winced. "Sorry." You were taking care of his injuries after Abbadon had nearly killed him. Abbadon had nearly ripped his organs out, but you'd managed to get to him in time to save his life.

                "Do you always do this?" he asked, making you look up at him in confusion. "Do what?" He hissed again. "Take care of people when they are wounded?" You smiled. "Yeah. I'm a hunter too, but I'm usually the one to patch Sam and Dean up. I've become an expert at stitches and all things first aid," you answered. You finished cleaning and checking on Henry's wound. Then, you rebandaged it. "Try not to move too much, okay?"

                Henry frowned. "What's wrong?" He groaned and practically yelled at you about how much he hated the situation. "I should be healed by now!" You smiled sadly. Normally, he'd be right. It had been a month since Abbadon's attack. "Henry, your injuries were caused by a demon. It's going to take longer to heal. Just be patient and enjoy our new home." The four of you had moved into the Men of Letters bunker after you'd made it to the location. You turned to leave the room, but Henry's voice stopped you.

                "Y/N? Will you stay with me? It gets rather lonesome." You nodded and returned to the bedside. "I hope you don't mind watching this. I'm afraid I quite enjoy it," he said sheepishly. You smiled. "It's alright. I like Glee. At least now I'll have someone to binge watch with." You sat down and started watching with Henry, occasionally answering questions or singing along.

                At first, you were both really tense. Henry wasn't used to spending time alone with a woman that wasn't his wife and you weren't sure how to act around the man. There was no denying that he was attractive, just like his son and grandsons, but that was only the beginning. He was also intelligent, charming, and could be incredibly resourceful. Still, there were issues.

                The first issue? He was your best friends' grandfather. The second? He had only been in your time for a little over a month and he'd left a wife back home. She should have been the woman he thought about constantly and you knew that, once he was healed, he would try and head back home. The only thing could possibly keep him with you and the boys would be the fact that he could change the past.

                Meanwhile, Henry was watching your face. You were looking at the television, but he could tell you weren't really paying attention. He wondered what was going on in your head. He couldn't deny that he found you absolutely stunning, but he had a wife! He couldn't help but feel guilty whenever he looked at you the way he was now. Henry would never cheat on his wife. He shouldn't be falling in love with you!

                "Henry?" Henry shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized you were talking to him. He flushed, knowing he'd been caught staring. "I'm going to go start dinner. Sam just texted. They'll be home soon and I want to have something ready for them." Henry nodded and you left the room. The show continued to play in the background, but Henry wasn't paying attention. He was staring up at the ceiling.

                What had he gotten himself into? Traveling through time, bringing a Knight of Hell with him. Nearly getting himself killed. And now he was falling in love with a woman he had no business loving. He moved to sit up, wincing at the pain in his stomach. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair. His mind was in conflict. Should he stay in this time with you and his grandsons and risk falling deeper in love with you? Or should he return to 1958 and risk changing the past and erasing his family from existence? How do you make a decision like that?

                Henry slowly rose from his bed and left his room. Your voice echoed through the bunker, a light hearted tune reaching his ears and making him smile. He followed your voice to the kitchen. You were dancing around as you started prepping dinner and Henry had to chuckle. You whirled around. "Henry! What are you doing out of bed?!" you admonished.

                "I needed to speak to you." You put down the knife you were holding and nodded. "What is it, Henry?" He took a few steps closer to you. When he was right in front of you, he let out the breathe he had been holding. "Henry?" Your voice was soft. "I shouldn't," he replied, confusing you. "Shouldn't what?"

                "I shouldn't feel the way I do. I shouldn't love you like this, but god help me, I do," he confessed quietly. "You love me?" Henry nodded. "I do. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't have let myself feel this way, but I do." You swallowed thickly and asked, "What do you want, Henry? You're married. You're not from this time."

                "I KNOW!," he cried stepping away and running his hands through his hair, "But I can't help how I feel about you. I've tried. My wife is more than likely dead in this time and returning to her in 1958 could irreparably change the past, wiping my grandsons from existence and bringing about the end of the world. But, if I stay here, I can be of help and there's you." You didn't reply. You weren't sure what to say. "However, if you tell me to go, I will. I will return to my old home."

                You glanced up at his face. His beautiful eyes were glued to you. After a moment, you were finally able to breathe out an answer, "Don't. Don't go." Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around you. You didn't care that you were being slightly selfish. Henry had given you an option and you chose the best one, for you and for the world. Henry took one hand and brushed a strand of hair from your face. "May I?" he asked and you nodded. His lips covered yours and you sighed happily.

                "WHOA!" Dean's cries made you break away from Henry. "This isn't exactly what we meant by take care of Henry, Y/N," Sam said. "Our best friend and our grandfather," Dean remarked before looking at Sam and continuing, "Is it sad that that's not the strangest thing I've seen? What does that say about our lives. Time travel, man." Dean stalked out of the room. "Uh, congratulations I guess," Sam muttered, leaving you and Henry laughing in the kitchen.

               


	25. Age Don't Mean a Thing (John Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the reader like each other, but she's worried about the age difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, mentions of injury and stitching up, fluff.

"You alright?" John asked you for the third time since you climbed into the truck after the hunt. You'd gotten a little beat up and had a cut that would need stitches. "I swear, Winchester, if you ask me that one more time I'm gonna shove my foot where the sun don't shine," you snapped making John chuckle. The two of you had been hunting together long enough for him to know that you weren't serious.

                "We'll be at the motel soon and I can stitch you up, Sweetheart," he said and you nodded. You wanted nothing more than to get clean and in bed. True to his word, John pulled into the motel parking lot a few minutes later. "Alright, come on. Let's get you taken care of." You followed him into the room your were sharing for the night and sat down on the bed while John went to grab his kit from the bathroom.

                You took off your flannel and got a better look at the cut on your arm. It was pretty deep. "Let me see, Sweetheart." You felt yourself flush at the nickname. You'd always been attracted to the older hunter, but never said anything. First, John was on a path of revenge to find the demon that killed his wife and second, at 26, you were much younger than he was. John gently took your arm in his large hand and lifted it up to get a better look.

                "Yeah, it's deep," he muttered, cleaning out the wound before sterilizing the needle and bringing it to your skin. You hissed a little, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a swig. You needed it for the pain and to help ignore John's closeness. "Slow down there, Y/N." He could feel you glaring at the top of his head. You took another swig before setting the bottle down. "Damn demons," you growled as the needle poked through your skin again.

                John finished a few minutes later, examining his work before finally lifting his head up to smile at you. He was so close. Closer than he's ever been before. If you moved forward just a bit, your lips would touch. Apparently, John had the same thought because the next thing you knew you felt his scruff scratching your face. As much as you wanted to kiss back, you pulled away instead. "We can't, John," you whispered, "We just can't."

                John ran his hand over his face and sighed. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I've been fighting it for so long, but I thought...I thought you felt the same." He got up and walked to the door, preparing to go the bar and drink away the pain from your rejection. "John, wait!" He stopped and looked at you over his shoulder. You took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I do feel the same way. It's just...we're hunters, John! I couldn't risk getting attached to you knowing that either one of us could be gone tomorrow. Not to mention the fact that I am so much younger than you. People wouldn't understand," you blurted out.

                John turned around and crossed the room in three large strides. Taking your face in his hands, he looked into your (e/c) eyes and whispered, "Your age don't mean a thing to me. You're an adult and, as far as I'm concerned, the world's opinion doesn't matter.  As for us being hunters, that's all the more reason to take happiness where we can get it." You gazed into his eyes and smiled.

                He returned the gesture and asked, "Now...can we try that kiss again?" You giggled and nodded. John leaned in and pressed his lips to yours in a sweet and gentle kiss. It was nothing like what you expected from the rough around the edges hunter. When you pulled away, you sighed happily and smiled. "There she is. Your smile is beautiful, Baby girl." He kissed your forehead and pulled away. "Let's go get a drink. I want everyone to see the beautiful girl on my arm tonight."


	26. Love at First Spell (Mick Davies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is confused when the reader suddenly professes her love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of SPN type magic. Fluff.

You hated witches with a passion. Hated them. It was only supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but then she had shown up. After casting some kind of spell, you didn't know what since you'd never been cursed before, at you, she disappeared again. Knowing you'd probably never catch up to her, you decided to call it a night and go home. You were still cursing to yourself when you opened the door of the bunker. It was still fairly early in the morning so the boys should have been asleep. That didn't appear to be the case.

            You heard their voices first and sighed. So much for being able to wait to tell them what happened. You knew you had to tell them sooner or later, but you were hoping for more time. Unfortunately for you, you had to go right past the kitchen to get to your room. Sighing, you made your way down the steps inside. You just wanted a shower, but it looked like that would have to wait. You followed the voices into the kitchen and the first person you saw was Mick.

            It was as if time slowed down. Mick turned to you with a smile on his face. You swear he's never looked more handsome than he did in that moment. You just stood there and stared. "Uh, hello? Earth to Y/N?" Dean called out, but you didn't tear your gaze away from Mick. "Hey, Dean," you mumbled before saying, "You have really pretty eyes, Mick. Has anyone ever told you that?"

            Mick looked at you in shock and confusion. Then, he turned to the boys. "What's the matter with her?" Sam and Dean both shook their heads. "No clue. Y/N? Why don't you go take a shower and get some sleep? I'm sure you could use it." You smiled at Sam briefly before turning back to Mick. "Only if Mick joins me." Mick cleared his throat and Dean had had enough. "Okay, time to go." He came over and scooped you up. "Wait, Dean! No!" you cried as he carried you from the kitchen while you fought to get back to Mick.

            Mick's mouth and throat had gone dry. Had you really just said that? It certainly wasn't like you. Mick thought you hated and distrusted him like the Winchesters had when they first met him. Yet here you were, very obviously flirting with him. Not that it was unwanted, just unusual.

            Mick had been fond of you from the moment you'd met. The women he usually came in contact with weren't like you so you were a breath of fresh air. And since moving into the bunker, Mick had found himself attracted to you in many different ways. He loved everything about you, in fact, but couldn't say the feelings were mutual. Whatever was happening now was just cruel.

            Your cries echoed through the bunker. You kept screaming about how much you wanted to see Mick. How much you needed him. How much you loved him. Mick and Sam heard every word. They both got up and made their way out of the kitchen. They rounded the corner to find Dean panting outside the door to the dungeon.

            "You locked her up?" Dean's eyes narrowed at his brother. "Don't worry. I didn't chain her up. Just locked her in. You should have seen her, Sam. It's like she's not herself. She was fighting me with everything she had just to get back to him. I'm telling you, something happened on that hunt." Dean showed Sam and Mick his arm where there were obvious scratch marks from where you'd dug your nails into Dean's skin. There were even a set of bite marks. "Trust me. The dungeon is the best place for her right now until we figure out what's going on and how to fix it," Dean declared and this time, neither Sam nor Mick could argue.

            The three men researched for hours and found nothing. "I think the only way we're going to know what happened is to ask Y/N," Sam finally stated. The others reluctantly agreed and went back to the dungeon. Hopefully, you'd be willing to talk. They really needed to find out what was going on.

            Dean was the first person you saw and you glared at him. "I don't want to talk to you, Dean." Dean glanced behind him at Mick who stepped into your line of sight. Your face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Mick!" You ran over to him and threw your arms around him. Mick stiffened briefly, but relaxed after a second.

            "Hello, luv. How are you feeling?" You smiled at him. "Better now. But I'm really mad at Dean. How could you let him lock me up in here, Mick? Don't you love me?" Your eyes were wide and Mick felt himself starting to panic. If he said the wrong thing, he could make things a whole lot worse. He looked up at the Winchesters who were nodded vehemently.

            "Of course I do, Y/N," Mick told you softly, "But we needed to make sure you were safe while we tried to figure out what happened to you on that hunt." You cocked your head in confusion. "The hunt? OH! The salt and burn! Yeah, everything went really good. Got the job done...at least until that witch showed up. I tried to kill her, but she cast some kind of spell and disappeared. But what's that got to do with us, Mick?"

            Mick didn't respond. A spell would make the most sense. He cleared his throat again and smiled. "Nothing, luv. Why don't we go get you something to eat and then a nap, alright?" You looked up at him with a grin. "With you?" He nodded. He knew he had to do something to keep you occupied so they could figure out what was happening with you. You laughed and before Mick could react, pressed your lips to his.

***time skip***

            Almost a month. That's how long you'd been under that spell. Mick had never seen a spell hold on so long before. And the truth was that he and the Winchesters were no closer to breaking the spell than they had been at the beginning. "I can't find anything in these books about how to break love spells. There has to be a way."

            Mick sighed. He really wanted the old you back. While he didn't mind spending the extra time with you, it was killing him to know that everything happening was spell-induced. "Guys?" Mick looked up to see you standing in the doorway of the library. Your voice was soft and you refused to meet their gaze. In your hands, you held a book.

            "It wasn't a love spell," you whispered. You looked up and met Mick's eyes only. "How do you know?" You swallowed thickly before answering, "The spell started to wear off a few days ago so I started my own research. It wasn't a love spell. Not really. It was a spell that brings out the victim's deepest hidden emotion."

            Sam and Dean looked between you and Mick. Mick was staring right at you in surprise while you let your gaze travel back to the floor. "Why didn't you tell us the spell was wearing off?" You shrugged. "I didn't know for sure. I didn't want to tell you and be wrong." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Sam was putting the pieces together in his head. "Wait a minute, so does this mean you love Mick...like really love him?" Sam asked. Mick felt his throat tighten as he waited for your answer. Without looking up, you nodded.

            The Winchesters took that as their cue to leave. You were left alone with Mick again. You still hadn't looked up and tears were beginning to form in your eyes. "I am so sorry, Mick. I didn't mean for this to happen." You were so busy apologizing that you didn't hear Mick get up and walk over to you. It wasn't until you felt his hands gently grab your face that you stopped. He lifted your face so he could look into your eyes.

            "Mick, I-" Your next apology was cut off by his lips. Mick kissed you with every ounce of love he had to give. You felt as if you were floating. You wondered why you'd kept your feelings for the man hidden for so long, if he was able to kiss like that. For the first time ever, you were grateful the hunt had gone wrong. That witch had done you a favor. But all thoughts of that flew out of your head as Mick deepened the kiss.


	27. Laying Low (Mick Davies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find a place for Mick to lay low for a bit. And they ask the reader to watch over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mick asked, his brows furrowed. Ketch nodded. "This is the address the Winchesters and I agreed on." The two British Men of Letters surveyed the exterior of the old cabin. After a moment, Ketch cleared his throat. "Best not linger outside," he said, walking up to the door and knocking. The door swung open revealing a woman. You, to be exact.

                "You're late," you huffed, but Ketch just shrugged nonchalantly. You moved aside to let them in. "Thank you, Miss L/N." You gave him a slight nod. You and Mick had met before, during a hunt with the Winchesters, but you never had an actual conversation. It made the situation even more awkward. "I shall leave you to it then. Remember, Mick must remain here until it's safe. I'll contact you." You rolled your eyes. "I know, Ketch. I went over all this with Sam and Dean. You can leave now."

                The moment Ketch was gone, you whirled on Mick. "Alright, Mick. You're staying here so we need some ground rules. I'm doing this for Sam and Dean, not you and certainly not Ketch. Got it?" Mick nodded. Sighing, your gaze softened.

                "I'm sorry . I just don't want the entire British Men of Letters after me. Sam and Dean asked me to help you, though. I'd do anything for them. You can have the second bedroom on the right upstairs. It's right across from mine. I'm going on a supply run. Do me a favor and stay inside, yeah? The cabin is warded and there are salt and weapons in each room if you need it." With that, you were gone. Mick ran a hand over his face, This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

***time skip***

                Hiding out with you wasn't as unpleasant as Mick thought it would be. After that first day, you seemed to loosen up. You weren't as combative and you seemed more comfortable in Mick's presence. "How about some poker?" you asked one night after dinner, surprising Mick. "Sounds great." You grinned. "How about we up the stakes?"

                Mick couldn't stop his gaze from wandering. You were a beautiful woman after all. You snorted. "Not like that, you perv!" you chided with a giggle and Mick blushed. "I meant that after each hand, the winner asks the loser a personal question. Loser must answer truthfully." Mick readily agreed. He wanted to get to know you. You were living together after all, even if only temporarily.

                Unfortunately for Mick, you were very good. You knew how to bluff and ended up winning more hands than he did. Now, you were near tears. Mick had just told you about his time at Kendrick's. About how they forced him to kill his best friend. Just to show how loyal he was to the British Men of Letters.

                "That's horrible! I can't imagine if someone tried to make me kill Sam or Dean." Without warning, you threw your arms around him and pulled him close. Mick froze for a brief moment before wrapping his arms around you. Mick felt his own eyes welling with tears as his mind flashed back to the horrible things he'd done. And here you were, this woman he barely knew, trying to comfort him.

                You sniffled a few times and pulled away. With Mick's arms around you, you could only move so far away. Your noses were only inches apart. For what felt like hours, the two of you merely stared at each other. Mick's gaze darted to your lips for a split second. He wanted to kiss you, which surprised him. That feeling was new to him, at least for you. You cleared your throat. "I'm gonna go. It's late." You got up and almost ran from the room, leaving Mick to stare after you.

                Mick groaned and ran his hand over his face. He didn't have time for this. You'd made it clear that, once Ketch gave the go ahead, Mick would have to leave. He'd probably never see you again after that. Mick got up and made his way up the stairs. His eyes flicked toward you door before he turned to enter his own room. He stopped when he heard your sobs.

                Quickly making up his mind, Mick walked across the hall to your room. He knocked once before opening the door. "Y/N, luv?" You were laying on the bed facing away from him, but you glanced over your shoulder. "What?" Mick sighed and, instead of answering, he came over and crawled into the bed next to you. He held his arms open and you rolled over so your head was resting on his chest.

                "It's alright, luv," he cooed. He started stroking your hair. You sobs receded and you gave him a watery smile. "Do you even know what I'm crying about?" Mick chuckled. "Does it matter? I just want to make you feel better. Now, if you want to tell me, perhaps I can help."

                You sniffled again. "I don't think you can." Mick hummed, encouraging you to continue. "I'm confused, Mick." He kissed the top of your head. "About what, luv?" You gestured between the two of you. "This. I shouldn't feel this way about you." Mick took his free hand and lifted your chin up so he could look in your eyes. "What way?"

                You propped yourself up so you could be face-to-face with Mick. You brought one hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him toward you. Mick sat up and brought his hands to your hips as your lips crashed together. It was frantic, needy, and sloppy with emotion, but neither of you cared. The bubble made up of weeks of pent-up tension had finally burst.

                When you parted, Mick sighed happily. "I love you," he barely whispered. You opened your eyes to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. "I love you too," you replied and his eyes opened as if he were shocked. You grinned and gave him another, much more gentle kiss.


	28. Babies and Hunters Don't Mix (multiple characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a spell, the reader, Cas and Crowley find themselves surrounded by babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor mostly.

Dean sighed as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered the call. "Garth?" You watched as your friend's brow furrowed in confusion. "Garth?!" You looked at Sam, who shrugged. You sighed and turned back to your book. Dean hung up the phone and turned to you and Sam. "What is it?" Sam asked. Dean was frowning and his brows were still drawn together. "I couldn't understand what he said was wrong, but I did catch a location. A little over an hour from here.  Let's go, Sammy."

                You closed your book and asked, "What about me?" Dean turned back to you and shrugged. "Research if we need you. It could be something simple and Garth is just in over his head a bit. We don't all need to go." You let out a sigh, but agreed. Dean didn't like you out hunting very often, especially since you'd gotten hurt on the last hunt you did. "Fine. I need to make a food and supply run anyway. If you need me, gimme a call." The brothers nodded and left the bunker.

                Your phone rang a couple of hours later as you were entering the bunker, your arms loaded down with groceries. You set the bags down on the nearest surface and dug your phone out of your pocket. Brows furrowed, you answered it. "Cas?" Why was Castiel calling you? "Y/N. Sam and Dean are in trouble. Bobby and Garth as well." You nearly dropped the phone.

                "What? What kind of trouble?" You heard the sound of fluttering wings and then Castiel's voice behind you. "This kind to be exact." You nearly jumped out of your skin. There stood Castiel and, in his arms, were two small children. "Um, Cas...Why are you carrying those children?" They couldn't have been older than two. "These children are Sam and Dean."

                Your eyes went wide and you looked back at the toddlers. The facial features were clear. It was Sam and Dean. "How?" Castiel squinted as if he were pondering something and said, "I don't know. But I have to return for the rest." Before you could ask what he meant, Castiel was gone again, leaving you with tiny Sam and Dean. A second later, Castiel was back this time with three more children, none of them appearing older than three years old. "What the heeeeeck?" You stopped yourself when five pairs of innocent eyes looked up at you.

                You looked at the three newer children again and realized who they were. Garth, Bobby and the little red-headed girl could only be Charlie. "This is...bad, isn't it?" Castiel asked, his electric blue eyes finding your (e/c) ones. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. "Yes, Cas. Yes it is. We have five little kids in the bunker and neither one of us has a whole lot of experience."

                As if sensing your stress, Charlie and Dean both started whining. "Please don't," Castiel whispered and you glared at him. "That is not going to make them stop. You take Dean, I've got Charlie." You scooped Charlie into your arms and soothed her. Just then, Sam started to hit Garth. "No, Sammy!" you scolded and you heard Bobby say, "Ye idjits!" You had to keep yourself from busting out laughing at him. It sounded so different in a child's voice. Instead, you had to scold him for calling names.

                "Dean seems unhappy in my arms, Y/N," Castiel said. "Well, Dean is just going to have to get over it or no pie," you replied, causing Dean's tears to stop automatically. You silently thanked heaven that Dean's love of pie survived whatever curse this was. "Pie?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling brightly. You couldn't hold back your chuckle this time. "Yes, Dean. But only if you behave." You heard a crash and another cry.

                "Garth?" You turned around and saw a box of artifacts all over the floor. "No, Garth!" You cried as he reach for a particularly dangerous one. You put Charlie down and ran over to Garth who was now crying. As soon as you picked him up, he snuggled into your chest and stopped crying. You glared at him. "Cheeky little-" The other kids were up and exploring. Dean was struggling to get out of Castiel's arms. All you could see was the amount of lethal objects all around the bunker. Someone was going to get hurt, so you said the first thing you could think of.

                "Who wants to color?" A chorus of "Me!" rang out and you sighed in relief. "Okay! Then you need to sit down on the floor quietly while Cas and I find some paper for you to color on." You set Garth down and turned to the very confused angel. "Cas, I need you to fly off somewhere and coloring books and crayons for these kids." He nodded and flew off. You hoped he wouldn't take too long.

                Castiel reappeared a moment later with several coloring books and crayons. "Thank you." You got the kids all set up. "Cas, why don't you color with them while I do a little research? Try and figure out how to fix this." Castiel nodded and sat on the floor with the children. "Pie?" Dean asked again. You gave him a smile. "Later, Dean. " He pouted for a second, but went back to his coloring book.

                For hours, you looked for a way to turn your friends back into themselves with no luck. Then, something struck you. Crowley! He'd know what to do! "I'm an idiot!" you exclaimed, causing six heads to look at you curiously. "It's not nice to call names, Y/N," Bobby said, "You said not to call people idjits." You blinked rapidly at him for a minute. The little punk was using your own words against you and you had to laugh. "So I did."

                Castiel was still looking at you while the kids went back to coloring. "You discovered something?" he asked. You nodded and told him. "I am not certain performing a summoning around the children is a good idea," he said. You sighed and shook your head. "I'm not going to summon him. I'm just going to call him. He may be able to help." Charlie climbed into Castiel's lap, distracting him from whatever he was about to say and you called Crowley.

                "Hello, kitten," he answered after the second ring. "Hey, Crowley. I need your help if you have a minute." You had a good rapport with the King of Hell, but he still wasn't always willing to help you. "Why would I help you this time? What is in it for me?" You fought the urge to roll your eyes. "I'll owe you a favor," you replied, exasperated when one of the children started crying again. "Please, Crowley. I'm getting close to desperate here."

                You heard his laugh behind you. "What is it with you and Cas?!" you asked, holding your hand over your heart. "Dean, stop that," Castiel made a weak attempt at scolding the older Winchester. Crowley looked over your shoulder to see the crowd of little ones around Castiel. "Is that Squirrel?" You glared at him. "Yes." You turned around and saw Dean reaching for Charlie's red locks. "Don't even think about it, Dean Winchester," you warned, causing Dean's eyes to start watering. In a moment, you had five crying toddlers on your hands.

                "I could silence them," Crowley offered, his fingers poised to snap. "NO! They just need a nap." At that last word, the cries got louder. "Yep, definitely nap time," you whispered and then louder said, "Cas?" He was at your side in an instant. "Go to the bedrooms and remove every weapon you can find as well as anything dangerous for a child." He moved to do as you said but you stopped him to add, "Oh! And Dean's magazines..." If Castiel was human, he would have blushed as he left.

                A few moments later, all the children were in separate rooms for a nap. "Now, how can I help?" Crowley asked. "Do you know anything about his curse? Anything that can break it?" Crowley thought for moment and then disappeared. "Gee, thanks," you muttered as Castiel rounded the corner with Sam in his arms. "He would not go to sleep, Y/N." You took a deep breath and took Sam from the angel. You laid his head on your shoulder as you began walking around the room, singing quietly.

                "I found-" Crowley was cut off by Castiel's "shh." The two watched as you soothed Sam to sleep. Castiel watched in amazement. He didn't think he's ever understand they way humans comfort one another.  Crowley looked on in amusement and a bit of awe. There was Moose, falling asleep on your shoulder and then there was you, this formidable hunter, quietly singing a child to sleep.

                Once Sam dozed off and was back in bed, you turned to Crowley.  "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the spell wears off," he told you and your shoulders slumped. "Any idea how long?" Crowley shook his head. "Sorry, Darling." You let out what was probably your millionth sigh of the day and looked at the clock. "Well, hopefully they'll nap for an hour or so. Maybe we can take them to the park, Cas. It'll give them something to do." Crowley shook his head again, "Have fun with that." You flashed him a cheeky smile before he felt the familiar metal on his wrists.

                "Really?" He shook the demon cuffs and growled. "Yes, really. We need help." He glared at you. "You will regret this, Y/N." You scoffed and said, "Look. I'll owe you two favors. How's that? We're drowning here, Crowley." He groaned but nodded in agreement. "Fine. Shall we seal the deal?" You rolled your eyes. "In your dreams." You decided to go check on the kids. "Every night, kitten!" he called after you.  You chuckled to yourself at his flirting before carefully peeking in on all the children. All asleep. For now anyway.

                It was different story less than an hour later. All five of them were awake and running down the halls of the bunker. Castiel could fly and catch them, but you and Crowley had to run after them on foot. You were not about to take his cuffs off. You were sure he'd just leave. "Are you certain taking these...heathen to the park is a good idea?" Crowley asked you when you finally caught Charlie for the third time.

                "You got a better plan to wear them out?" you asked, hands on your hips. You were done with the day already and it wasn't even five o'clock yet. Crowley looked between you and the five former hunters now running rampant. There was no denying you looked exhausted. Crowley nodded. "Fine. Have our winged friend fly us to the nearest park."

                Once they were at the park, all five children took off. "Stay where we can see you!" you called out, almost ready to collapse on the bench next to you. You probably would have if not for little Garth toddling over. "Can you push me?" His little lip was sticking out and you just couldn't say no. You followed him over to the swing and lifted him up into it. As you pushed, you looked around. Dean and Charlie were playing some form of make believe game in the sand box with Cas while Bobby and Sam were fighting for a space on Crowley's lap. The look of confusion and exasperation on Crowley's face made you laugh boisterously.

                As you were playing, you lost all track of time until Charlie started crying about being hungry. You got the kids back to the bunker and got them fed. Once they were cleaned up, five little ones started yawning and rubbing their eyes. You sighed happily. Bedtime. "Just help me get them to bed and I'll let you guys go," you whispered to Castiel and Crowley. You got them all to bed and turned back to the angel and demon. "Thanks for your help guys. I don't think I could have done this without you."

                You threw your arms are Castiel before he disappeared and then you looked to Crowley. He held up his still-cuffed wrists and quirked a brow. You undid the cuffs and he poofed away as you moved to head into your own room to pass out.

                The next morning, you woke up to an unfamiliar weight...well everywhere. You cracked your eyes open and saw four grown hunters and one computer genius in bed with you. Charlie was curled in a fetal position right next to you. Dean and Sam were on the outside, practically falling off the bed. Garth was down by your feet, curled up like a dog and Bobby was half on, half off the end of the bed. "What the hell?!" you shrieked, causing them all the wake up and everyone but Charlie fell off your bed.

                "Sorry, Y/N," Sam said, "I think we all crawled into your bed last night." You crossed your arms over your chest. "Clearly. Now get out. You all owe me a day of rest! Castiel and Crowley too!" You'd never seen the five of them move so quickly. They all wore identical looks of fear and respect, even Bobby. They ran from the room and you flopped back down on the bed. The door reopened and you heard Dean say, "I never got my pie yesterday." You groaned and threw a pillow at him. You were ready to sleep for a week. One thing was for certain, babies and hunters do not mix.


	29. Flirt (Dean Winchester & Arthur Ketch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader flirts relentlessly with Dean, but he doesn't get it. Finally, she gives up, but there's someone ready to be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, a little fluff, implied sexy times.

You tried not to frown as Dean gave the brunette bombshell of a bartender a wink. You had been flirting with Dean for years, but apparently the older Winchester didn't get the hint. When you hit the bars after a case, Dean flirted relentlessly with the waitresses or bartenders. It drove you nuts. It wouldn't have if he at least acknowledged your advances, even to reject you, but the man just seemed so oblivious.

                In this case, it was worse because you had been flirting again and it seemed as though Dean was catching on. Then, the bartender started eyeing Ketch and Dean switched gears. You had to fight back a groan when you saw the bartender slip Dean a napkin, no doubt with her number sketched out in neat handwriting. Unable to take it anymore, you got up, threw a few bucks down for your drinks, and left the bar.

                The cool air hit you, nearly taking your breath away after the stuffy atmosphere in the bar. You heard the door open again and you stiffened. You really weren't in the mood to fight with anyone. "Had enough, Y/N?" Ketch's voice came from behind you. "You could say that," you muttered an Ketch chuckled. "You know, Dean Winchester isn't the only man around. He's merely the only missing out on his chance with you by his own choices."

                You turned to look at him. His eyes were staring right at you. You were trying to determine whether or not he was coming on to you and whether it was unwelcome. It wasn't. You'd always though Ketch was attractive and, if not for the fact that Dean was kind of leading you on, you would have probably made a move on him already. "Is that so?" you asked coyly, making Ketch roll his eyes. "You know it is. Now, the question is, what are you going to do about it?" You smirked and crashed your lips together with his. Even if it ended up only being one night, at least you could get Dean out of your mind.

                The next morning, you woke to the feeling of someone tracing patterns on your back. You slowly opened your eyes against the morning sun to see Ketch looking down at you. His head was propped up with one hand and while his other arm was around your waist. In all honesty, you were surprised he'd stayed. You thought he'd make his way back to the room he was sharing with Dean since Dean went off to the bartender's the night before.

                "Morning, Ketch." He smirked and moved his arm so you could stretch. "Good morning, Y/N." You sat up, clutching your sheet to your chest and looked around the room for your bag. That was when you realized that you were actually in Dean and Ketch's room. Before you could say anything, the door swung open and Dean walked in with a grin on his face. At least until he saw you and Ketch in bed together.

                "What the hell?!" You simply arched a brow. "Y/N, you and Ketch?! Seriously?!" You felt the raging bubbling in your chest and your face grew hot. Ketch was smirking as his gaze danced between you and Dean. He wondered how you'd handle this. If not for the fact that Ketch was still lying there naked, you would have gotten up and gotten in Dean's face.

                "Who do you think you are, Winchester?! You can't completely throw me aside for years and then get mad at me when I decide to hook up with someone else!" you cried, clutching the sheet closer. You felt Ketch's hand on your lower back as he sat up. Dean's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment. "Forget it. Get dressed. We're going home. I'll meet you at the car." Without bothering to grab his stuff, Dean walked right back out, slamming the door behind him.

                Once he was gone, you flopped back down on the bed and rubbed your eyes. "Do you regret it?" Ketch asked and you moved your hands so you could see him. There was no judgment in his gaze, only curiosity. "Not at all," you replied honestly. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'd hate for last night to only happen the once. You're the kind of woman who deserves more than a one-night stand." You snorted and sat up again. "Glad you feel that way." You got up and searched the room for your clothes. You could feel Ketch's eyes on you the whole time.

                The ride back to the bunker was tense and silent except for Dean's music. You sat up front, knowing Dean would probably punch Ketch the moment he said one wrong word. Ketch actually fell asleep in the back, which surprised you. He usually didn't. Granted, you'd had a long night. You bit back a giggle at the memory.

                "You know, I wouldn't have rejected you," Dean said suddenly, catching you unaware. "What?" Dean shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I wouldn't have rejected you." You scoffed. "Dean, you rejected me every time. I flirted for so long for nothing. I believed you weren't interested. After last night, I decided that I was done chasing after you. Ketch was there, like he always is. He offered me the night and I accepted. Just like I've accepted that it's more than a one-night stand."

                "Do you think you'll be happy with him?" You glanced back at Ketch and smiled. "Yeah, I think so. If he's willing to give us a chance." You looked out the window, a dreamy look on your face. Dean sighed. "Okay. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." You shrugged. "It's okay, Dean." Dean grinned. "Good. So, you see an apple pie life with this guy or what?"

                "Slow down, buddy. We've been together for less than a day. Don't go all bridal magazine on me already," you started with a laugh, "Besides, you know hunters don't get apple-pie lives. Although...maybe we can have as close as hunters can get." Your voice softened the longer you spoke as you envisioned a future with the man in the backseat. The man who wasn't actually asleep and was smiling to himself.


	30. Two Demons and a Winchester (Crowley & Cain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself in a pickle when it's revealed that both Crowley and Cain want to be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff...implied poly relationship.

You never thought you'd find yourself in this situation. Never. You were a hunter for goodness sake and a Winchester! Demons and all other forms of monsters were all in line to kill you. Not to date you. Yet, here you were listening to two demons fighting over you. They didn't know you could hear them since you had stopped around the corner when you heard the raised voices.

                "And why should she be interested in the Father of Murder? Y/N is a woman of class despite growing up with Moose and Squirrel," you heard Crowley say. You weren't sure if you should be flattered or offended by that comment. "She is indeed a woman of class, which means she would be interested in a gentleman, something you are not," Cain's calm voice argued with the King of Hell. You honestly couldn't believe your ears. They were both interested in you?

                You were actually pretty flattered that they were fighting over you. You couldn't deny your attraction to either demon. Crowley was suave and sophisticated, always dressed to impress and then there was Cain. Cain was calm and quiet and a gentleman, despite your status as a hunter. They were two sides of the same coin and you had no idea what you were going to do. After a bit of thought, you decided to just go into the library and get the book you needed.

                You rounded the corner and the two demons immediately stopped arguing. "Hello, boys," you greeted nonchalantly, as if you hadn't just heard their argument. Crowley smirked and said, "That's my line, Darling." You smiled at him before turning to Cain. "How are your bees doing, Cain?" Cain was taken aback and Crowley glared at him as he assured you the bees were fine. "Good seeing you, boys," you said, grabbing the book you needed and turning to leaving the library.

                "Y/N, wait!" Crowley stopped you. You forced yourself to hold back a grin as you looked back at the two of them. "Yes?" The two exchanged a glance before gazing back at you. They both looked a little...nervous. You laughed softly. You set the book down and walked back over to them. Your eyes flicked between the hazel ones of Crowley and Cain's baby blues. "You heard us," Cain stated simply and you nodded. "Yep." Another glance between the two of them. "You have a choice to make, Kitten."

                You sighed heavily. How in the world could they expect you to choose between them? They were so different. Plus, they were demons! Your brothers would lose their minds if you got involved with a demon.  "I...need time to think," you said, grabbing up your book again and walking out of the library. Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared followed quickly by Cain.

                After thinking on your own for a while, you decided that you had to talk to someone about what was going on, or at least some of what was happening. You chose to talk to Sam because, as wonderful as Dean was as a brother, Sam was always the more compassionate of the two. Dean didn't do chick flick moments and this would definitely be one of those.

                You made your way to Sam's room and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" You opened the door slowly and looked up at your brother. "What's up, Y/N?" You quickly let it out, explaining that you had two men that were interested in you and that you were interested in and that you had to choose. You left out the fact that the two "men" were in fact Crowley and Cain.

                "We don't have a case right now, so why don't you ask them both on a date? You can get some alone time with each of them and then see where it takes you," he explained. You cursed for not thinking of that yourself. "Thanks, Sammy!" you cried wrapping your arms around Sam's waist. You rushed out of his room, nearly running into Dean. "What's with you?" You pushed passed him and called back, "Have Sam explain. I've gotta make a call!" Dean shook his head fondly. "Why is our sister so weird?"

                You called Crowley first, knowing you would actually have to summon Cain. He refused to use the cell phone you tried to provide him. Crowley agreed to a date, as long as he got to plan it. "Wear something dazzling, darling," he said before hanging up, leaving you to wonder just what you'd gotten yourself into. You'd just finished getting ready when Crowley appeared in your room. "You look lovely, Y/N. Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm. You took it just as he snapped his fingers and you felt the world shift.

                "Where are we?" you inquired, making Crowley smile. "Italy. More specifically, Venice." Your eyes widened. He'd brought you to Italy for a date? "Come on. This is my favorite restaurant in all of Italy." You had to admit, you were impressed. The King of Hell certain came with perks. You enjoyed a candlelit dinner and then a gondola ride under the stars. Crowley snapped you back a few feet away from the bunker so he could walk you to the door. "Thank you, Crowley. I had a lot of fun tonight." You leaned in a pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek before turning and walking inside.

                The next day, after your brothers left the bunker,  you summoned Cain. He wasn't too happy about it at first. "Well, if you would use the cell phone, I wouldn't have to summon you," you retorted with a smile. When you mentioned a date, Cain perked right up again. In his usual, quiet manner, he told you that he already had the perfect date in mind. "Lead the way," you said cheerfully. Cain smiled and transported you from the bunker.

                You appeared in front of his house, wearing a bee keeping suit. Cain lead you through the process of caring for the bees and harvesting the honeycomb. He stood behind you, guiding your hands. It was mostly quiet, just like Cain. The main sound was buzzing of the bees. When the bees were all taken care of, you and Cain went inside for lunch and tea. For once, you didn't feel rushed or like you had to constantly look over your shoulder. After lunch, Cain took you back to the bunker and, just as you did with Crowley, you kissed his cheek and walked back inside.

                Sam and Dean were waiting for you. They were both smiling so you knew they'd found the note you left them about your date.  "How was it?" You grinned at Sam and told him that you enjoyed it. Dean looked suspicious for some reason. "How'd you get there? None of the cars are missing from the garage and we took the Impala." You swallowed thickly. You knew you'd have to fess up. "I didn't take a car because I didn't need to. My date just kinda...transported me. It was Cain."

                "CAIN?! You went on a date with Cain?! That's the next worst thing to going on a date with Crowley!" You looked down, suddenly interested in your shoes. "Oh, no! Crowley, too?!" You nodded as you heard Sam whisper you brother's name. Dean turned back to face you. "Have they hurt you?" You shook your head. "Are you happy?" A nod. "Fine." Dean walked out of the room, leaving you and Sam alone.

                "So, Cain and Crowley, huh? Have you decided who?" You shook your head again. "I need to think about it a little more before I make my decision. I'll see you at dinner, Sammy." You retreated to your bedroom, throwing yourself back on your bed as you tried to decide which of the two demons you liked more. Cain or Crowley?

                Both dates had gone extremely well, even if they were very different. Your date with Cain had been quiet and intimate, while Crowley treated you like a princess. But who to choose? You spent the rest of the day and the night thinking about it. Both demons had positive and negative traits, but which one could you see yourself with? By dawn, you were exhausted, but you had made a decision. You decided to take a nap before you called the two back to the bunker for your answer.

                You told your brothers what you were going to do and Dean grumbled, "Great. The Bachelorette in our bunker starring our sister!" You laughed before shaking your head and calling Crowley. Then, you summoned Cain. They glared at one another before smiling at you. You gave your brothers a look, indicating they should leave. Sam gave you a smile while Dean leered at the two demons in front of you.

                Once they were gone, you turned back to your two "suitors". "Boys, this was a really hard choice for me to make. How could I possibly choose between you both? You are both wonderful in your own way. It was agonizing," you began, gesturing for them to sit down.  They both did, still wondering just what you were going to say. "I couldn't choose. So, I'm going to propose something different. How do you feel about a polyamorous relationship? The three of us being together?" The two demons exchanged a glance. This could work.   

 


End file.
